


Purificando Demonios

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Romance, Demon in love, Devil May Cry (Game), Devil May Cry 3, F/M, Family Drama, First Love, Forbidden Love, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: “Ten cuidado, Mary. Los demonios son embusteros y traicioneros. Harán lo que sea por matarte, incluso intentarán hacerte amarlos. Pero no caigas en su trampa o lo pagarás con sangre”. Sabiendo todo eso bien, Lady se pregunta: ¿Cómo carajos Vergil fue capaz de desvanecer todo su buen juicio en tan poco tiempo? Él, siendo tan frío. Tan orgulloso. Tan volátil. Y tan… herido.|| ° VERGIL & LADY // DANTE & TRISH ° ||





	1. PRÓLOGO: Una Dama sin Sentimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada quisiera ser de las pocas en este fandom en admitir que el Verly (así bauticé al Vergil x Lady, no me juzguen mal por favor) es mi segunda OTP de esta saga de videojuegos. 
> 
> Sí, ya sé que es una pareja imposible… ¡pero no cuesta nada soñar! XD
> 
> La verdad es que todavía no me cuadran ciertas cosas que pasan de forma canónica, pero bueno, no es mi deber criticar las decisiones de los autores originales tras esta obra maestra, sólo escribir sobre ella y jugarla.
> 
> Es mi primer fic en este fandom en general por lo que espero sean piadosos a la hora de leerme. Quisiera aclarar que Lady y Vergil contarán con un poco de OoC, debido a varios motivos:
> 
> A Vergil sólo le vi un rostro (en DMC 3) y Lady me parece que tiene personalidades distintas en el juego y en el anime. En conclusión, es un poquitín complicado así que estos dos serán un tanto curiosos en este fic.
> 
> Otra cosa, a pesar de que ya les informé que habrá el lemon, eso no quiere decir que sólo vayan a ver a dos conejos apareándose durante todo lo que lleve la historia, jejeje no soy capaz de escribir tanto lemon, lo siento. 
> 
> El fic contiene escenas para mayores de edad, sí, pero no será algo tan frecuente así que pondré las advertencias correspondientes en los capítulos que lleven ese tipo de escenas. 
> 
> Sé que a muchos les gusta el lemon, pero no es el caso de todo el mundo. Así que no quisiera incomodar ni ofender a nadie, marcaré los capítulos con escenas rated M.
> 
> Ahora, este fic lo hice casi a las carreras; ya está terminado y no deben temer porque de pronto no me vean por acá. Subiré todos los capítulos a su tiempo mientras los edito y mejoro. Esto lo hago para que su lectura sea cómoda.
> 
> En caso de ver algún error o falla por favor no teman en notificármelo, se gratificará con chocolates (cofcofnocofescofcierto). 7w7 
> 
> Bueno, espero disfruten del fic. 
> 
> Pueden empezar.

_PRÓLOGO_

* * *

 

U-N-A

**D-A-M-A**

S-I-N

**S-E-N-T-I-M-I-E-N-T-O-S**

 

Un par de dedos cubiertos por un guante de cuero negro, deslizaron el gordo sobre blanco por encima del escritorio.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Dante bastante satisfecho—, hasta el último centavo.

Lady, que estaba al otro lado del mueble tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Sacó un buen paquete de billetes amarrados con una liga y los contó rápidamente sin mostrar expresión alguna.

—No confías en mí —canturreó Dante simulando pésimamente estar herido, a lo que la dama de ojos bicolor refunfuñó.

—No cuando se trata de mi dinero —terminó de contar, regresando el dinero al sobre—. Muy bien —felicitó sorprendida—, tu deuda conmigo ha quedado saldada… por ahora.

El híbrido se mostró irritado, apoyando su espalda sobre la silla y subiendo los pies sobre el escritorio.

—Me ofende que creas que no iba a pagarte todo lo que te debía. Contando los intereses que tú, mi estimada socia, has insistido en cobrarme —agregó casi molesto pero no tanto como cuando algún demonio atacaba su establecimiento.

—Considerando que he tenido que presionarte durante todo un año entero para que me pagues, no considero que debas ofenderte por mis sospechas y menos por los intereses. —Se llevó el sobre adentro de su ajustada blusa blanca, entre medio de sus generosos pechos, y miró a Dante sobre sus gafas oscuras—. Nos vemos, idiota.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no hay beso de despedida? —Le guiñó el ojo.

En contestación Lady le mostró el dedo corazón, riendo y sin dejar de caminar.

—Graciosa —refunfuñó el joven cazador.

Salir de _Devil Never Cry_ nunca ha sido fácil para ella, realmente apreciaba ese oscuro, sucio y enorme sitio. De modo curioso Lady se sentía cómoda, acogida, y desde que conoció a Trish, ella sintió que después de mucho tiempo al fin tenía una buena amiga, una que no la juzgase por su pasado, ni por su afición de cazar de demonios.

Ambas compartían algunos pasatiempos, por ejemplo el perfecto manejo de todas las armas de fuego habidas y por haber, también vaciar los bolsillos de Dante en compras que hasta ellas consideraban inútiles y luego sentarse a ver como joven demonio se cabreaba de tal modo que llegaba a echar humo por las orejas y narices.

Lamentablemente la vida de Lady era complicada, aún después de acabar con el monstruo que le había arrebatado a su amada madre, aún después de tantas misiones cumplidas y cabezas de enemigos rebanadas. Aun después de todo eso Lady seguía pensando en que no tenía espacio para los sentimentalismos y muchos menos para las despedidas emotivas.

Lo bueno de Trish y Dante es que ellos dos sabían mejor que nadie lo que los sentimientos podían hacerle a tu trabajo. En especial este trabajo. Lo importante que era suprimir cada centímetro de ellos hasta casi pulverizarlos, minimizarlos hasta el suelo con el único fin de no morir. No darle al enemigo la clave para matarte. Pues si un demonio lograba atacar tu mente, no le costaría nada atacar a tu corazón y hacerte cenizas.

Por todo eso y mucho más, desde que Lady decidió tomar las propias riendas de su propio negocio de cacería en completo estado de movilidad, la chica había tenido en consideración todas aquellas misiones en las que Dante podría salir mejor librado que ella y con una paga lo suficientemente decente para consentir los caprichos de las dos damas que vivían con él y los suyos propios.

Bastante pronto Lady tuvo que admitir que mientras su propio cuerpo humano se desgastaba con los años y cada batalla librada con cicatrices y huesos inevitablemente rotos por cada misión, el cuerpo de Dante seguía ejerciendo el mismo rigor que la noche en la que lo conoció. A eso le sumábamos la presencia de Trish y el bien que la presencia de ella le habían hecho a Dante y a su economía.

Desde que la mujer demonio se había integrado al equipo, Dante había tenido que reducir su consumo de pizza y helado al mínimo, llevando una dieta humana, un castigo criminal (según él) por ser tan _lindo_. Pobre tonto. El joven híbrido tuvo que pagar muy caro todos aquellos chistes sobre hombres humanos casados y con hijos. No sólo tenía a su propia _esposa_ sino también a una mocosa que no dejaba de decorar el establecimiento cada vez que se le ocurría.

A Lady aún le daba risa recordar los adornos navideños sobre las armas de Dante y Trish, la esfera de nieve decorando el escritorio de Dante y la escarcha yendo y viniendo a lo largo y ancho del techo junto a las características lucecitas navideñas que hacían sangrar a la billetera de Dante tanto como para que Trish (partiéndose de risa) no hiciese nada por detener a la jovencita.

No faltaba mucho para la fecha. Apenas se hacía presente el viento otoñal de octubre lo que quería decir que se acercaba también la fecha predilecta para los malditos monstruos, humanos y demonios, que se aseguraban de rendir cultos apropiados para sus señores.

Los días en los que _Devil Never Cry_ y Lady tenían trabajo hasta el cuello se aproximaban.

Noches oscuras, turbulentas y sangrientas.

La cazadora estaba preparada. 

**—Fin de Prólogo—**


	2. MISIÓN 1. Cacería en la Oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se trata de cazar demonios es mejor nunca bajar la guardia. Ellos nunca descansan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo sabiendo que esta pareja es sencillamente imposible pero qué diablos! XD

**MISIÓN 1:**

 

C-A-C-E-R-Í-A

**E-N**

**L-A**

O-S-C-U-R-I-D-A-D

* * *

 

Yendo rápidamente sobre su motocicleta, Lady hizo una parada temporal en un pequeño hotel rústico y viejo a las afueras de Tokyo, para recuperar energías, saludó al casero y pidió su habitación predilecta.

—Número cuarenta y seis —saludó el hombre canoso y gordo, extendiéndole la llave—, como siempre.

—Gracias, ¿alguna novedad?

—Claro que no —se rio viéndola salir—. Desde que te encargaste de aquellos moteros no ha vuelto a pasar nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Lady fue hasta la habitación rentada. Una vez ahí cerró la puerta con el seguro, dejó las llaves en la cama quitándose la ropa y se metió a la ducha, llevándose su brassier y sus bragas consigo. Tomó la llave de la regadera y de pie comenzó a recibir el agua fría sin moverse un centímetro para evitarla. No tembló ni se mostró impaciente por terminar con su sesión de limpieza.

Durante la ducha se limpió la cabeza y el cuerpo tomándose su tiempo, pasó el jabón nuevo por cada rincón de su persona luego de sacarlo del empaque. No paró de tallar hasta asegurarse de quitarse todo el sudor de su piel. Al final, con el mismo jabón talló su ropa interior, lavándola también para dejarla secando toda la noche.

Afuera podría haber una temperatura de 10 °C o menos, pero ella hace mucho tiempo que dejó de usar el agua caliente para bañarse, la calidez la relajaría lo suficiente para hacerla dormir profundamente y desde que sus pesadillas se habían vuelto más problemáticas, Lady procuraba mantenerse lo más fría posible.

Lista para cualquier ataque sorpresa de sus enemigos.

Exprimió con fuerza el agua de su ropa, la sacudió y la puso sobre el tubo de plástico que sostenía la cortina vieja.

Cerró el grifo del agua y rodeó su cuerpo con la toalla blanca. Apagó todas las luces y abrió una pequeña ventana a lo alto del escusado, que permitiría al viento entrar y secar sus prendas.

Sacudió su cabello saliendo del baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

En medio de la oscuridad, Lady encendió la televisión en el canal noticiero donde usualmente veía notas _extrañas_ de avistamientos demoniacos y extraños que llamaban su atención. Hoy todo parecía reducirse a temas políticos y noticias mundiales, nada que pudiese interesarle. Nada para qué llamar a Trish y notificarla de un peligro.

Tomó el resto de su ropa y la sacudió, la acomodó sobre una silla de madera a un lado de la puerta y se sentó en la cama luego de quitarse la toalla y secar su cabello con ella. Luego de eso tomó las sábanas de la cama y se las puso alrededor para cubrirse.

Sin dejar de ver la televisión, y sin prestar realmente atención, se puso a meditar sobre lo que haría.

Tenía mucho por realizar.

Hace un par de semanas Lady había recibido la llamada urgente de un niñato rico en Kagoshima. Éste temía que su mansión estuviese siendo asechada por un fuerte demonio o algún otro tipo de espíritu maligno.

Según sus propios relatos, todo lo llevaba a esa conclusión pues cada día uno de sus guardias y/o trabajadores amanecía muerto. Él usó la palabra “destazado” para hacer énfasis en que necesitaba ayuda profesional gracias a que la policía local no se atrevía a meter las manos por miedo.

Cuando Lady le comentó el asunto a Dante este dijo que ella podría sola con la misión y al final le entretuvo con el tema del dinero pensando que la mujer había ido con él por ese único motivo.

No era la primera vez que Lady usaba el tema de un _Don Nadie_ para sacarle a Dante el tema del dinero a colación, pero hoy fue diferente. Su sexto sentido le estaba advirtiendo sobre algún posible evento desafortunado en esta misión. Y desde hace tiempo ella había aprendido a hacerle caso a su sexto sentido.

Si Dante no había querido hacer nada porque creía que Lady podría con esto sola, ella no podía simplemente ignorar la situación y el hecho de que el sujeto de Kagoshima acudió a ella primero, le daba un sentido de responsabilidad ineludible.

Lady nunca había sido una cobarde, tampoco planeaba empezar ahora aún si su sexto sentido se hallaba alterado. Sólo tendría que estar alerta y sobreviviría.

—Admito que no creí que tuvieses dinero para pagarme —meditó pensando en Dante. Echándose sobre la cama, sosteniendo el sobre con el dinero entre sus manos, pensó en todo lo que podría adquirir con él. Nada banal por supuesto, para eso ya estaba la cuenta del joven híbrido a su disposición, Lady sólo tendría que hacer una llamada _inofensiva_ a Trish y empezar la masacre.

Ropa, armas nuevas, municiones, alimento, estadía en más hoteles como estos (solían ser los más discretos), la manutención de su motocicleta y varias cosas más que eran necesarias para su sobrevivencia.

Oyendo a la reportera que hablar del último partido de fútbol donde Japón marcó una gran diferencia contra el equipo surcoreano, Lady empezó a bostezar.

Sus brillantes ojos bicolores parpadearon un par de veces tratando inútilmente de mantener su concentración. Estaba cansada por sus trabajos anteriores y sería un largo viaje desde la ciudad de Tokyo hasta donde sería esperada para partir a Kagoshima.

Una avioneta privada del magnate antes mencionado la recogería mañana en un terreno baldío y arenoso en los límites de la ciudad. Uno aeropuerto privado, dijo él.

Bostezó otra vez sin poder evitarlo, mirando el techo con sus ojos parpadeantes.

Al poco tiempo se echó para atrás y se quedó dormida.

Si Dante pudiese enfrentar lo que ella veía en sus pesadillas a diario, seguramente el idiota se divertiría en grande haciendo picadillo a todas bestias que la mentalidad humana de Lady atraía con el fin de hacerla despertar a mitades de la madrugada, sudorosa y temblorosa. Pero no, ese idiota no está ni cerca y aunque lo estuviese y pudiese destruir a todos los monstruos que veía, Lady estaba segura que nada de que no era precisamente el deshacerse de esos diablos lo que buscaba realmente.

Su lado humano la llamaba con ansiedad; esa parte de su interior estaba marchitándose con una lentitud abrazadora y no se sentía capaz de detener su deterioro. Cada noche sus pesadillas la hacían sentir atrapada, indefensa y desesperada. Sabía que sus fuerzas físicas y mentales eran suficientes para terminar con sus enemigos; pero su corazón se debilitaba, el olvido era cruel y lento.

Lady estaba completamente sola. Y esa soledad estaba matándola.

Desde que su madre murió Lady sólo se tenía a sí misma para defenderse adentro y afuera de sus sueños, y aunque su alma gritase por obtener algo de compañía adecuada, ella no esperaba que su rutina algún día cambiase.

Eventualmente a su edad se cuestionaba sobre si sería conveniente enterrar la espada, convertirse en una chica normal, conseguir una pareja normal y vivir una vida normal.

No.

Rotundamente no a todo.

Ella no estaba destinada a eso.

Lady jamás podría hacer caso omiso al llamado de un inocente ante la maldad infernal y terrenal; tampoco podría cerrar sus oídos y ojos simplemente cuando un demonio atacase alguna ciudad o país con el fin de ocasionar el próximo apocalipsis.

Quizás _Mary_ hubiera podido vivir como una mujer ordinaria, feliz y trabajadora, como hubiese deseado su madre. Pero no _Lady_ , no la asesina de demonios. No la mujer que tenía enemigos hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Ella era humana, con limitaciones y fortalezas que la ayudaban tanto como la perjudicaban. ¿Cómo podría ella proteger a otros individuos más débiles que ella todo el tiempo? Era fuerte, inmensamente fuerte y poderosa para ser una humana. Pero el tiempo pasaba y nada iba a detener la inexorable vejez que esperaba a Lady.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormida.

 

* * *

 

 

Para cuando ella abrió los ojos, no lo hizo bajo el efecto del pánico ante uno de sus sustos nocturnos, sino por el ruido que hizo algo al caer sobre el techo de su habitación.

Rápidamente y sin importarle su desnudez, la mujer se armó de sus pistolas y agachándose se aprovechó de la luz del televisor (el cual sólo emitía estática) se movilizó hasta el lado de la cama que no miraba la puerta. Alzó los cañones y apuntó a donde sea que sonasen las pisadas.

Izquierda, derecha, atrás… adelante.

Por el fuerte y resonante sonido que hacía el monstruo que debía estarla buscando para matarla, Lady dedujo su peso y posible naturaleza.

«Aterrizó de golpe. Puede volar pero seguro tener alas» razonó disponiéndose a disparar a la puerta, por debajo de ella vio la gran sombra que se asomaba y olfateaba sonoramente, «no es un monstruo tipo insecto, debe ser alguna ave, can con alas o algo parecido con grandes dientes y buen olfato» sus gruñidos apoyaron la teoría de que era sólo uno y no varios. «Extraño» pensó más alarmada, «usualmente no vienen solos» eso sólo podría empeorar la situación.

Los demonios débiles y fáciles de vencer con balas iban siempre en manada o pequeños grupos. Si el bastardo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta tenía piel gruesa entonces las cosas iban a ponerse feas para ella.

«Carajo y yo desnuda», ella no era una exhibicionista como Dante, y aunque sabía que a la hora de la verdad su vida le importaría más que su pudor, para Lady no dejaba de ser vergonzoso el andar por ahí matando demonios sin siquiera unas pantaletas.

El monstruo olfateaba la puerta rápidamente. Como si quisiese asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto.

«Ven aquí, imbécil» pensaba Lady más que lista para comenzar a tirar balazos.

Para cuando el demonio enorme de 2 metros y piel escamosa derribó la puerta, la mujer ya le había estado esperando con una lluvia de balas. Balas que rebotaron por los alrededores.

«¡Mierda! ¡Está blindado!» Lady bajó las armas y se puso al cubierto cuando la bestia se lanzó hacia ella gritando como un ave de rapiña. Por suerte ella lo esquivó con agilidad, pasando por encima de la cama y tomando su falda a cuadros junto a su top negro.

Corriendo se las arregló para ponerse ambas prendas sin soltar sus armas y sin caer. Sentía el frío viento maltratando sus piernas y nalgas, brazos y pecho. Lo increíblemente incómodo de tener una delantera generosa era lo estorbosa que podía ser a la hora de caminar (y mejor no hablemos de correr) sin un buen brassier que retuviese el rebote. El suyo seguía en el baño secándose.

Oyó a la bestia gritar tras ella mientras Lady iba hacia su motocicleta, donde magistralmente ocultaba a _Kalina Ann_ , cuando la extrajo y la apuntó hacia el monstruo no dudó en recibirlo de llano contra un misil que dio en el blanco, lanzándose hacia la derecha, esquivándolo, lo oyó caer arrastrándose.

Ella se levantó con rapidez y volvió a disparar a una distancia perfecta. Esta vez el daño fue mayor pues sangre salpicó por el suelo y por encima de ella, cosa que la irritó.

Cuando volvió a repetir el mecanismo el monstruo voló en mil pedazos al fin.

Sin importarle la sangre ni las vísceras esparcidas que se desvanecieron en vapor, Lady se acercó a su enemigo derrotado, lo miró bien y cayó en cuenta de que era un demonio rastreador, uno que usualmente era usado por otros demonios de rango mayor para buscar presas o enemigos.

No eran comunes, pero existían. Lady ya los había combatido antes, por eso el pánico no se apoderó de ella lo que la ayudó a deshacerse de él sin muchas dificultades. ¿Habría llegado solo o por órdenes de alguien?

Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

Iba a regresar a su habitación para tomar el resto de su ropa y sus botas, pero algo en el cielo la detuvo. Un enjambre que rezumba en grupo como avispas gigantes.

—Maldición —masculló entre dientes buscando rápidamente adentro de su moto un par de pantaletas extras adentro del asiento, una tanga roja muy incómoda que jamás había usado y que no botaba a la basura sencillamente por lo costosas que habían sido. Y también porque no hace mucho su otra moto se hizo añicos en una misión suya y no había tenido tiempo para abastecer con más detalle su pequeño armario móvil.

Quizás era el karma haciéndole pagar por robarle dinero a Dante para esa tanga costosa. Hablando de gastos inútiles para hacerlo enfadar.

Un minuto, ¡su dinero!

Una vez se puso la incómoda tanga se montó en su moto y recargó sus pistolas. Esperó al enjambre y dedujo cómo deshacerse de todos ellos. Las balas sí podían matarlos, usar a _Kalina Ann_ no sería necesario, y si se apresuraba y sacaba su ropa y el sobre con su dinero podría huir de todos aquellos bastardos que se habían decidido a arruinarle la noche.

—Vamos a jugar un poco —musitó sonriendo, arrancando el motor y yendo apresuradamente a la habitación designada.

Sin demorar tomó el sobre del suelo frente a la televisión, la cual había sido la única superviviente del ataque; al salir tomó sus shorts oscuros junto a su chaqueta de cuero negra, regresando velozmente apenas pudo llegar a sentarse y poner en marcha cuando un sinfín de avispas enormes color rojo con patas de águila y picos enormes y afilados como las aves de rapiña se empinaran hacia su dirección dispuestos a destazarla.

Muchas de esas estúpidas criaturas se estamparon de llano contra el suelo durante la huida de Lady, otro tanto se libró de la trampa y siguió la persecución, era claro que ella no podía escapar durante toda la noche pues estaba en campos abiertos, y dejar siquiera a alguno de esos demonios con vida significaría preocuparse por vidas humanas, el platillo predilecto.

Lady no estaba dispuesta a negociar nada, sino para aniquilar.

Haciendo una maniobra en reversa con la moto se sostuvo bien mientras preparaba sus armas y muchos demonios se iban de largo, paraban estrepitosamente su ida y giraban en su dirección golpeándose los unos a los otros. 

—Mueran —dijo apuntándoles, disparando a discreción.

Cuando las balas de las pistolas se acabaron las enfundó maestralmente de nuevo en los compartimientos laterales de su moto y emprendió una nueva huida tomando de enfrente de su vehículo una granada resplandeciente de azul, para nada normal. Cortesía de Dante y sus contactos.

La lanzó al aire hacia atrás sin dejar de conducir y al acelerar, la bomba explotó en un furioso resplandor azul dejando a su paso una ola gigante de humo del mismo color.

Acelerando al máximo, Lady huyó del humo lo más posible, oyendo a sus víctimas gritar atrás de ella. Cayendo muertos de uno en uno.

El veneno demoniaco podía ser peligroso hasta para los otros demonios. Menos mal que Lady conocía bien sus armas y como no ser herida por ellas. La mala noticia es que ya no podría regresar al motel; si el casero había sobrevivido ya le enviaría el dinero para reparar los daños ocasionados, de lo contrario mandaría flores para su velorio.

 

**—Fin de Misión—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este episodio y por favor no olviden que pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "ADILAY ACKATERY".
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. MISIÓN 2: La Mansión Embrujada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El deber de una cazadora no termina a la media noche ni inicia al salir el sol.  
> No hay descanso. Nunca.

**MISIÓN 2:**

 

L-A

**M-A-N-S-I-Ó-N**

E-M-B-R-U-J-A-D-A

* * *

 

Lady finalmente detuvo su andar en una gasolinera a las afueras de la ciudad, un pequeño comercio con servicio de 24horas le dio la bienvenida con un joven con acné que no dudó en mirarle el trasero apenas cubierto por su falda. Se había puesto ya la chaqueta para no dar indicios de no portar el brassier y aun así Lady no pensaba tardar mucho.

 

Sin perder más tiempo adquirió un jugo de manzana, un emparedado y un pastelillo de chocolate. Una cajetilla de cigarros. Todo lo puso sobre el mostrador.

 

El pobre imberbe temblaba con su pálida cara llena de granos, rojo de las mejillas y orejas.

 

—¿E-es to-todo? —Preguntó tragando saliva pesadamente, intentando no mirar sus pechos.

 

Curiosamente divertida, Lady alzó una ceja y le señaló una caja pequeña y colorida atrás de él.

 

—Dame uno de esos.

—¿Eh, cu-cuáles? —Musitó viendo claramente la dirección que ella había indicado. Pero aparentaba no darse cuenta, seguramente por no querer ofenderla o algo parecido.

«Qué tierno» pensó burlona—. La caja de condones, muchacho. Dame uno —al final le musitó con delicadeza—: Quiero los morados.

 

Al poco rato la cazadora salió del establecimiento con una sonora carcajada atorada en su garganta que aguantó hasta haber llenado el tanque de la moto para ponerla en marcha y dirigirse a su punto de encuentro. No sin antes detenerse en una zona ciega de coches y luces para ponerse los shorts y acomodarse bien la chaqueta.

 

«Necesito ropa interior nueva» se lamentó por no poder encontrar comercios de ropa íntima femenina a esas horas.

 

O quizás sí había. No sería nada agradable pero al menos haría el intento.

 

Luego de comer el emparedado y beber el jugo puso marcha hacia el próximo pueblo pequeño antes de comenzar a ver solamente arena y carretera desértica.

 

Bajó en el pequeño estacionamiento enfrente del local de vivaces colores y parpadeantes adornos atrevidos. Lady suspiró torciendo la boca antes de entrar, disponiéndose a ignorar todo lo que viese ahí adentro y no fuese de su interés.

 

Entrar y conseguir algo decente en un Sex Shop no era fácil, para empezar había pocas prendas íntimas destinadas a cubrir y no a mostrar más de lo requerido. Esta vez tuvo suerte y encontró buenas ofertas en sujetadores y bragas, las cuales aseguraron las empleadas, no ofrecían cambios ni devoluciones por cuestiones de higiene.

 

Pagó rápido, pidió permiso para usar el baño y cambiarse. Al final salió satisfecha del local por poder moverse mucho mejor, con una bolsa roja con el logo del local, la cual refundió en el asiento de su moto, antes de ponerse en marcha.

 

El camino fue largo y tedioso pero rápido.

 

Llegó hasta el pequeño aeropuerto que le habían mencionado y se dispuso a esperar a su avioneta. Haría que subiesen su moto o se asegurasen de darle un buen sitio hasta haber concluido su trabajo.

 

Por eso mismo Lady evitaba tomar trabajos en los que tenía que separarse de su fiel motocicleta.

 

«Maldito Dante» achicó su mirada ante el sonido de la avioneta, al bajar se encontró con un elegante y apuesto niñato de ojos claros y cabello oscuro, vistiendo un carísimo traje oscuro. Alto, apuesto y forrado hasta los dedos, pues el dedo índice tenía un anillo de oro para nada barato. Qué pena que a ella no le interesase nada de eso.

 

Este le ofreció una pequeña reverencia.

 

—¿Usted es Lady?

—¿Señor Watanabe?

—El mismo.

 

El joven Watanabe pidió a su piloto y a otro empleado suyo, un guardaespaldas lo suficientemente fornido para partir a una vaca en dos con las manos, que subiesen la moto de Lady a bordo mientras él le explicaba la misión a Lady con más detalle.

 

A ella le pareció un tanto curioso que fuese él personalmente a recibirla pero tampoco se quejó.

 

—La mansión Watanabe fue construida por el abuelo de mi bisabuelo hace ya bastantes años, la casa ha sido una reliquia de mi familia por generaciones, pero ahora mismo está deshabitada por cuestiones de seguridad —dijo nervioso—, mi padre jamás hizo caso a los rumores de las entidades que moraban sus pasillos pero yo ya no lo tolero más. He contratados a varios médiums, sacerdotes y supuestos hechiceros que no son más que charlatanes. Fingen rituales de una noche y luego desaparecen con el dinero. Hace años, los muertos adentro de la mansión no solían ser frecuentes además de que a menudo aparecían como si fuesen accidentes por lo que casi nadie pensaba mal de la situación. Usted entiende, ¿verdad?

 

Muy para su pesar, Lady tuvo que admitir que la sociedad actual era muy escéptica con respecto al tema paranormal. ¿Y cómo no? Con estafadores a la vuelta de la esquina era claro que la mayor parte de la población terminase cansándose de oír siempre los mismos discursos baratos de estos maestros del engaño.

 

—¿Y qué lo ha llevado a mí? —Preguntó Lady acomodándose al lado del joven en la parte de atrás.

 

Su moto se hallaba enfrente de ella, bien ajustada, y tanto el guardaespaldas como el piloto ya estaban al mando frente a los controles.

 

—Desde hace ya dos meses que cada día tengo que dar explicaciones a familiares de mis fallecidos empleados. Además tengo a la prensa a la vuelta de la esquina y eso afecta mis negocios, mi imagen, lo que afecta por supuesto la economía de mis trabajadores. —Suspiró pasándose una mano por la cabeza, luego la miró con intensidad—. Entonces cuando pensé que estaba a punto de caer en la ruina lo oí por la radio, debo admitir que en un principio pensé que era una broma pero cuando marqué a la estación me juraron que no era ningún chiste así que me atreví a llamarla. ¿Usted se especializa en fantasmas?

—Tendré que inspeccionar el lugar antes de darle una respuesta, señor Watanabe. Como usted seguro sabrá, no todos los animales son iguales. Así los demonios y fantasmas, no todos son eliminados con las balas y otros no pueden irse de regreso al infierno sin ellas.

 

El hombre se cubrió la cara con las manos.

 

—Estoy desesperado, señorita Lady. Usted es mi última apuesta —lo dijo con tanta miseria impresa en su voz que Lady decidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

—Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para librarlo de este mal que lo atormenta.

 

Durante el camino Lady pidió específicamente detalles de las muertes de los empleados y no halló rastros que pudiesen ayudarla a identificar al tipo de ente (o entes) con el que trataba, todos y cada uno los infortunios se sucedían en la noche.

 

Ya fuese guardias resbalando por las escaleras, rompiéndose los cuellos en el proceso, hasta sirvientas que al caminar por los largos pasillos tropezasen y cayesen al piso golpeándose las cabezas violentamente. El señor Watanabe incluso contó que en una ocasión su antiguo chef se acercó al tanque de gas y este le explotó en la cara sin motivo alguno.

 

—La policía dedujo que había sido una fuga de gas. —Extraño que la mansión no hubiese sufrido mayores daños que sólo unas simples quemaduras que no tardaron en ser removidas.

 

Las características de los sucesos formaban para algo fuera de lo común que un detective humano no podría resolver sin perder parte de su cordura. Lady a pesar de su mortalidad no era como los demás charlatanes y estaba confiada en su próximo éxito.

 

Debería tener cuidado y ser lo suficientemente perceptiva para vencer.

 

…

 

El señor Hiro Watanabe la dejó hacer un recorrido a solas por la casa, dejaron la moto afuera y le deseó suerte mientras se subía de nuevo a su avioneta.

 

—Ahora tengo que irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en mi compañía. No se preocupe, la mansión tiene cámaras de seguridad, a pesar de encontrarse en soledad, estas nos ayudarán a vigilar sus progresos y su integridad. Los servicios de agua, luz y teléfono están todos disponibles, la cocina también lo está para lo que desee. Por favor, dejo esto en sus capaces manos —dijo antes de subir y emprender un viaje de nuevo de regreso a la gran ciudad.

 

La mansión estaba ubicada arriba de una gran colina, abajo podía notarse una ciudad pequeña y diversos campos donde seguramente se cultivaban verduras y se criaba ganado.

 

Lady no se lo había dicho al señor Watanabe pero sentía un aura bastante pesada adentro de la mansión. Haciendo una mueca pensativa, la joven mujer fue hasta su moto, del asiento rebuscó hasta sacar un teléfono celular; intentó llamar a Trish para mantenerla al tanto de un futuro problema.

 

Aún no olvidaba las bestias que habían ido tras ella sin demoras ni tampoco al rastreador que la buscó hasta el motel. No era la gran cosa ser perseguida por demonios si tu profesión se basaba en matarlos a ellos, lo raro era la insistencia y el número de idiotas. Las avispas demonio no atacaban sin un líder, y los rastreadores tampoco, claramente esto tenía la pinta de ser una trampa.

 

— _Lo sentimos, su crédito se ha agotado. Le recomendamos realizar una recarga._

 

¡Maldición!

 

—Pero no tiene mucho que… —soltó un gruñido, irritada por esto. De todos modos guardó el celular en el bolsillo trasero de la falda junto a sus cartuchos de munición y sacó un par de bombas que brillaban en azul.

 

Expulsó a _Kalina Ann_ y la montó sobre su hombro antes de ponerse en marcha, según el magnate la mansión estaría abierta. Era enorme por dentro, elegante y vacía con respecto a los muebles, no había que ser una experta en el tema para saber que el señor Watanabe había sacado todas sus pertenencias de valor antes de llamarla a ella.

 

Prestó atención especial en todo eso al caminar por los anchos pasillos y pisos. Todo ese sitio apestaba a demonio. Un fuerte olor a azufre combinado al del pollo echado a perder.

 

Siguió el repulsivo olor por varias horas, percatándose bien de las cámaras de seguridad, encendidas y siguiéndola a donde sea que fuese.

 

Su larga trayectoria en el negocio y su experiencia le decían que esas cámaras tenían que irse. Su intuición muy pocas veces fallaba y en todo caso dudaba que esas chatarras valiesen algo así que sin pensarlo más alzó su brazo derecho y disparó a la primera cámara que vio, luego a otra y prácticamente pasó el primer día deshaciéndose de todas.

 

Al caer la noche recibió una llamada de un enojadísimo Hiro Watanabe que pedía explicaciones por su actuar.

 

_—¡Se da cuenta de que si algo malo llega a pasarle, no nos enteraremos!_

 

Lady no había llegado hasta donde estaba siendo estúpida, algo en su voz eufórica le dijo que esto no sólo podía tener demonios involucrados.

 

—Lo siento señor Watanabe, pero no doy explicaciones de mis métodos hasta finalizar el trabajo, le agradecería mantenerse al margen —y colgó sin miramientos. «Hay más cámaras, lo presiento». Así fue como pasó todo el resto de la noche buscando cámaras en todas las habitaciones posibles, baños incluidos.

 

No fue sorpresa encontrar cámaras pequeñas en las duchas.

 

¿Acaso querían verle la cara de tonta? Ella ya había trabajado para muchos humanos como para entender que varios de ellos, en mayor medida, sólo grababan para tener algo que mostrarle a la prensa; sólo una minoría realmente pensaba en la seguridad de Lady. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse grabar sea el motivo que sea.

 

Una vez que acabó con ello fue hasta la cocina para proveerse de bebidas energéticas y galletas de avena. Los bastardos no le habían dejado siquiera filetes de res o pescado, verduras o frutas, sólo galletas y bebidas alcoholizadas.

 

Esto tenía una pinta rara pero ya estaba ahí, tenía que llegar al final.

 

En un estudio más pequeño que los vistos anteriormente, encontró un teléfono antiguo standard color dorado, enchufado y aparentemente en funcionamiento. Al levantar el articulador se encontró con la sorpresa de no haberse equivocado.

 

Marcó con ayuda del viejo mecanismo el número de _Devil Never Cry_ y esperó hasta que Patty Lowell contestase con tu típico saludo grosero.

 

— _¿Funeraria?_

 

Lady sonrió tratando de no reírse. Más porque sabía lo mucho que eso irritaba a Dante y a sus clientes, quienes muy por lo regular eran personas bastante cerradas de mente o estresadas. En menor medida, la pequeña Patty había tomado el mismo gustillo por hacerlo cabrear de vez en cuando en ausencia de Trish o ella misma.

 

—Soy yo, Patty. ¿Trish está contigo?

— _Hola Lady, eh no_ —dijo haciéndola suspirar—, _para variar Dante se la llevó consigo._

 

El humor se esfumó de su cara.

 

—¿A dónde? ¿Una misión?

 _—Dijo algo de sobre “hacer la noche”, no entiendo sus códigos raros_ —se quejó con justa razón.

 

Dante podía ser bromista, empecinado, algo inmaduro para su edad y poseedor de un humor retorcido insufrible, pero también solía ser demencialmente cerrado con respecto a sus asuntos más personales. No importaba si era ella o Patty, había cosas que Dante guardaba celosamente y nada lo hacía claudicar.

 

Pero esa frase la puso a pensar en algo que sinceramente no quería tener en su cabeza ahora mismo.

 

—¿Alguna otra cosa? —Preguntó antes de imaginarse toda una lista de posibilidades.

 

Patty se puso pensativa.

 

 _—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, él iba vestido de negro y Trish llevaba un vestido muy lindo. Me mandaron a dormir pero como ya ves, si ellos no están nadie atiende el teléfono_ —informó para el descontento de Lady, ella no tenía nada en contra de que Trish y Dante saliesen a desestresarse un poco como seres humanos normales, pero sí lo tenía cuando el asunto requería armería pesada—. _Además, por primera vez en el año noto que Dante usa la colonia que le compré en navidad… creo que están teniendo una cita._

 

Rápidamente Lady armó el puzzle en su cabeza. Dante, más Trish, más colonia y más “ _hacer la noche_ ”.

 

Oh dios.

 

La pobre niña no tenía idea de la urgencia con la que Lady necesitaba hablar con Trish, porque aún con la larga trayectoria de Dante como caza demonios era ella quien conocía los métodos más eficaces y menos agresivos para deshacerse de ciertos enemigos con los que Dante podría estar peleando por días.

 

—Entiendo, entiendo —la interrumpió—, escucha Patty en cuanto llegue quiero que se comunique conmigo.

_—¿Dante?_

—No. Trish.

 

Conociendo a Dante este no la llamaría para informarse sino que inmediatamente se invitaría solo a la fiesta haciendo precisamente lo que Lady quería evitar: Engrandecer el problema.

 

_—¿Estás segura que no quieres que Dan…?_

—¡No! Patty, sólo Trish.

 _—De acuerdo_ —dijo algo ofendida por el tono fuerte que usó Lady con ella ante su sugerencia.

—Gracias, nos veremos después —y sin darle tiempo a la niña de responder, Lady colgó al sentir cómo un viento frío se colaba entre sus piernas, se adentraba en sus botas y ropa, haciéndola estremecerse.

 

Ojalá Dante y Trish no estuviesen haciendo lo que Lady se imaginaba, porque si ambos ahora estaban solos en un cuarto oscuro y sin ropa, nadie la llamaría ni hoy ni mañana.

 

Al oír a sus enemigos atrás de ella, Lady se giró para encarar a un par de Death Scissors, demonios-fantasmas con cuernos rojos y cráneos de borrego cimarrón, un par de tijeras enormes y túnicas oscuras ondeantes. Preparó sus armas, no esperó a que ellos atacasen sino que los baleó ahí mismo sin clemencia, iba caminando hacia atrás al verlos acercándose poco a poco, esquivó algunos ataques hacia su persona y siguió disparando.

 

Uno a uno fue cayendo pero aparecieron más. Lady recargó mientras obraba movimientos maestros para esquivar los ataques; su agilidad y velocidad la ayudaron a no ser tocada ni una sola vez por las letales armas. Cuando el último gritó soltando las tijeras, desvaneciéndose en el aire, Lady se acomodó a _Kalina Ann_ sobre su hombro y se aseguró de que sus pistolas estuviesen recargadas antes de regresarlas a sus fundas.

 

—Así que fantasmas —musitó pensando en los _extraños_ accidentes.

 

Los Death Scissors podían hacerse invisibles para atacar a los humanos, sin embargo para cuando hacían uso de sus armas era menester que se manifestasen. Al parecer esta podría ser una buena explicación lógica para los muertos que habían caído desde las alturas o algunas escaleras. Incluso para las víctimas que hayan aparecido destazadas.

 

—Aunque… no creo que sea todo —su instinto le decía que no se confiase, que esa mansión ocultaba algo más que un montón de demonios como esos. Algo oscuro y más siniestro.

 

Pasarían horas antes de que se viese en libertad de tomarse un respiro.

 

…

 

Dudó en usar una cama, pues podría caer profundamente dormida y ser un blanco fácil para sus enemigos. La luz del día comenzaba a retirarse mientras Lady terminaba de rociar el pequeño despacho de antes con un poco agua bendita que cargaba siempre entre sus municiones. La esparcía sólo en lugares que usaba para descansar y reponer energías en medio de una misión como esta.

 

 _—Sólo tu luz puede protegerme, guiarme y ocultarme de todo mal_ —rezó arrodillada, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas en medio del sitio—. _Aleja a los impuros y bastardos que en tus dominios moran, que sólo ante tu presencia tiemblan y lloran. Dios mío, tú eres mi único santuario, mi salvación y mi aliado. Dame la fuerza, la sabiduría y la inteligencia para enfrentarme a este nuevo reto. Que sea lo que tu voluntad quiera pues mi vida, mi alma y mi espíritu te pertenecen. Amén._

 

Se paró con cuidado, cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en el escritorio con sus pistolas en mano disponiéndose a dormir un poco y estar alerta por su Trish llamaba, cosa que dudaba debido a que si Dante y ella habrían regresado esta noche el teléfono ya estaría sonando.

 

Bostezó agotada, cerrando sus ojos. Suspirando. Atenta a los ruidos de afuera.

 

A menos que el demonio que estuviese al mando de todo esto fuese Mundus o alguien con un poder parecido al de Sparda, ella estaría a salvo hasta después de 24 horas, cuando el poder sagrado se debilitaba lo suficiente como para…

 

No terminó de pensar en nada cuando sintió un furioso temblor que por poco la tira de la silla. Levantándose erradamente, Lady se sostuvo del escritorio sin entender qué pasaba exactamente. No temía, sólo no lo comprendía.

 

Vio el agua que derramó sobre la alfombra blanca desvanecerse como si de pronto hubiese sido evaporizada por un poder superior.

 

—Lo sabía —musitó—, aquí hay algo más.

 

Miró el teléfono y maldijo a Dante por ser tan inoportuno con sus citas.

 

«Ojalá lo disfrutes, idiota» la puerta se rompió en mil pedazos y esta vez ante sus ojos se levantó la imagen de un _Shadow_ , un perro demonio furioso, encendido en morado oscuro y resplandecientes ojos rojos.

 

Este se lanzó contra ella, a lo que Lady respondió con un beso de _Kalina Ann_ directo en la cara, cuyo impacto la sacó a ella misma volando por la ventana.

 

¿Acaso ya había olvidado que la mansión estaba arriba de una colina?

 

Todo eso se fue al carajo, pues en vez de encontrarse con el vacío y la inminente muerte, Lady cayó sobre arena suave y fría. Al levantarse miró que todo a su alrededor había cambiado, lo que antes fue una mansión en una colina, ahora era desierto agresivo con un cielo enrojecido, con nubes anaranjadas que revoloteaban como si fuesen humo con vida propia.

 

Una vista que sólo podría disfrutarse estando en otro planeta, o dimensión.

 

**—Fin de la Misión—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten y voten si así fue. :D Saludos.


	4. MISIÓN 3: Honor al Horror.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las heridas más profundas son las que quizás no son posibles de ver.  
> Incluso el hombre más más fuerte puede ser debilitado. Así como el demonio más inclemente puede destruido.

**MISIÓN 3:**

 

H-O-N-O-R

**A-L**

H-O-R-R-O-R

 

* * *

 

Lady analizó sus posibilidades de supervivencia. Definitivamente estas no estaban a su favor.

 

Estaba en un sitio desconocido y no aparentaba ser amigable. El viento soplaba en frío y el sonido parecía ser ahora sólo un mito. Ella abrió la boca y meció sus labios, pero nada salió de ellos.

 

El Shadow salió de la misma ventana que ella y la atacó. Lady pasó un rato considerable batallando contra ese enemigo sin embargo pudo vencer, esta vez no tan ilesa como debería siendo que éste antes de morir explotando, se aseguró de cortar su brazo izquierdo con su cuchilla.

 

Lady hizo caso omiso de la herida (nada grave) y entró de nuevo a la ventana encontrándose con una réplica casi exacta de la mansión del señor Watanabe, pero aparentemente ahora todas las cosas estaban al revés. Además de que el ambiente estaba teñido de rojo.

 

Había libros viejos en las estanterías con pastas oscuras y gruesas, podridas con olor a brea. Candelabros antiguos en vez de las lámparas de araña en el techo y pinturas con _gente_ que ella no había visto nunca en su vida. Mujeres elegantes y hermosas, hombres imponentes y soberbios.

 

«Debo ir con cuidado» se recordó «oficialmente estoy en terreno enemigo».

 

Razonó que quizás de algún modo ese mundo infernal y el humano tenían como conexión la mansión del magnate. Un portal para los demonios como los fantasmas y el Shadow de hace un rato. Un punto estratégico como otras zonas adentro del mundo que Sparda no selló debido a que, la mayor de dichas puertas y la más peligrosa, le costó horrores poder bloquearla. Casi su vida.

 

Lady, Dante y Trish ya habían deducido que esto de las puertas pequeñas que ocasionalmente atravesaban seres demoniacos iba a traer constantes dolores en el trasero. Ellos jamás habían podido atravesar ninguna de esas puertas pero claramente había seres que sí podían ir a través de ellas como si se hablase de una cortina, cosa que aumentaba las ganancias de DNC.

 

Hasta donde sabían, la Isla Mallet y Temen-Ni-Gru eran los candidatos perfectos para que los peces gordos pudiesen atravesar sin problemas dichas dimensiones, lo que hacía de esto un gran y problemático descubrimiento que no debía permanecer existiendo.

 

 _»Si de algún modo llegan a encontrar el modo de engrandecer una de las “puertas pequeñas” para cruzar al mundo humano, entonces que Dios tenga piedad de todos los mortales_ —había dicho Trish en una ocasión. Por eso mismo Lady se hallaba atendiendo este tipo de emergencias.

 

Sus instintos nunca le fallaban.

 

Durante su largo trayecto Lady se enfrentó a diversos tipos de demonios, unos más fuertes que otros, numerosos y molestos que no tardaron en morder el polvo. Al poco tiempo ella se dio cuenta de que el sonido de las balas y los gruñidos de los demonios sí tenían libertad a diferencia de su propia voz, eso la extrañó demasiado pero al final lo atribuyó a su condición humana.

 

Para hacerle las cosas más difíciles, la mansión del mundo humano era más pequeña que esta. Largos y más enrevesados pasillos la acogían en un laberinto interminable, luego de haber caminado durante todo un día en la morada Watanabe, Lady podía asegurar que ese sitio era el doble de grande y eso que sentía que todavía no recorría todo el lugar.

 

«No podré seguir así durante toda la eternidad» no dudaba de sus capacidades, podría arrasar con más de 100 demonios más si se le ponían enfrente ahora mismo. Pero necesitaba una salida de ese hueco espantoso y la necesitaba ya antes de que sus municiones terminasen.

 

Recargó sus armas y se afianzó a _Kalina Ann_ al hombro. Incluso con ella no podía confiarse.

 

De pronto entre escaleras y habitaciones, Lady se vio andando en un pasillo largo que se diferenciaba a los otros por su larga alfombra roja. Las antorchas iluminando terroríficamente el sendero y la enorme puerta al final. Las brillantes armaduras vacías que notablemente pertenecían a diversas épocas y etnias. Todas acomodadas de lado a lado para dar la bienvenida a un sitio que Lady sentía, debía investigar con sumo cuidado.

 

Si esto era algo tan grave como ella se imaginaba, había que identificar lo más posible el peligro para de ese modo encontrar modos eficaces para deshacerse de él.

 

Yendo sigilosamente, Lady llegó con calma y sin alterarse hasta la enorme puerta donde oyó algo parecido a una fiesta; varias voces e incluso música de piano.

 

Sintiendo una gota de sudor escurriendo por su sien izquierda, Lady inhaló profundo. Con cuidado y lentitud abrió una de las dos grandes puertas lo suficiente para mirar con un ojo su interior. Se encontró con algo que ya esperaba.

 

Gente que a simple vista podrían parecer humanos, con piel clara, marrón y oscura; con cabelleras largas, cortas y de diversos colores; usando vestidos elegantes o trajes de etiqueta. Bebiendo vino rojo en sus finas copas de cristal mientras reían entre ellos como si todos ahí fuesen amigos.

 

Estando con Dante y Trish, Lady pudo entender que a veces ser de una cierta especie no te hacía ni bueno ni malo. Tanto había demonios pacíficos y solitarios como había humanos crueles y deseosos de sangre. Aquí la cuestión es que por lo que oía, nadie ahí era precisamente amigable.

 

Además, aquello que pensó que era vino no lo era.

 

Un par de invitados se alejaron del resto y se pusieron hablar cerca de la puerta en secreto.

 

—Esta es una buena cosecha —reía una dama rubia con ojos de reptil, amarillos y afilados con colmillos puntiagudos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo drenaron hasta el desfallecimiento? —Meció la copa haciendo que Lady viese el rojo de la sangre con ayuda de la luz de las velas en el techo.

 

Un demonio de cabellera oscura y ojos rojos le respondió:

 

—Hemos estado drenando su sangre desde que Mundus arrojó su trasero podrido e inútil acá —le informó orgulloso—, ¿y qué mejor manjar puedo ofrecerles a ustedes que la sangre del bastardo que nos condenó aquí?

 

La mujer se rio.

 

—O más bien de uno de sus monstruos.

 

Lady achicó su mirada sobre ambos. ¿El bastardo que los condenó a estar ahí? ¿Acaso hablaban de Sparda o de algún otro demonio desertor de las filas guerreras de Mundus?

 

Odiaba no tener información y más al verlos perder el tiempo hablando tan lento.

 

—¿Pero de verdad estás seguro que bebiendo su sangre saldremos más rápido?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió seguro—, demonios de baja escala han podido atravesar el velo y es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nosotros podamos hacerlo también. Entonces la raza humana perecerá y nosotros seremos los amos.

—¡Entonces bebamos más y más hasta dejar al bastardo de Sparda completamente seco!

 

Ambos chocaron sus copas y se unieron al gentío de seres que bebían y bebían sin parar.

 

«¡Lo sabía!» Lady no se había equivocado, las posibilidades de que hablasen de Sparda y su linaje eran claros. ¿Cómo pensar que otro demonio hubiese tenido a tantos de su estirpe tan enojados? Un minuto, «dijeron el bastardo de Sparda», si algo ella tenía completamente seguro es que Dante estaba bien en el mundo humano y capturarlo no era nada sencillo si tomábamos en cuenta de que Trish estaba con él y junto al híbrido una larga cadena de demonios que lo acompañaban en forma de armas leales. Todos dispuestos a sangrar por él.

 

Además, la sangre que todos esos bastardos bebían no podría haber sido extraída en un par de horas o en una sola noche. Y habían dicho que Mundus lo había arrojado a ese sitio cuando “falló”. Por Trish y el mismo Dante, Lady sabía que esos dos habían desterrado a Mundus a un sueño profundo cuando estuvieron en la Isla Mallet.

 

No había otro modo.

 

«Entonces sigues vivo», con cuidado cerró la puerta y se dispuso a dejar ese sitio. Ninguno de esos sujetos parecía ser débil y ella no tenía tiempo ni energías de combatirlos a todos.

 

El tiempo corría en su contra.

 

«Vergil».

 

…

 

¿Cuántas malditas horas había estado caminando, corriendo y casi arrastrándose sobre sus propias rodillas?

 

Lady ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y aunque lo tuviese, ella tenía la impresión de que los minutos en este sitio no importaban. Los segundos aquí no valían nada, así que ningún reloj la ayudaría a orientarse. Además, las municiones de sus pistolas ya se habían terminado (cosa que rara vez pasaba) y ahora caminaba con una espada que se vio obligada a recoger de sus anteriores enemigos. Guardaba las municiones de _Kalina Ann_ por si llegaba a encontrarse con un bicho grande al cual volar en pedazos.

 

Estaba agotada, demasiado como para continuar. Sus piernas estaban a punto de claudicar.

 

«Buscar a ese sujeto no es de mis mejores ideas», no considerando que realmente sea Vergil a quien pudiese encontrar. ¿Y si lo hiciese? ¿Él la ayudaría si veía el riesgo que Lady estaba corriendo por ir en su auxilio?

 

Si fuese Dante, Lady no dudaría de su honor y caballerosidad; el chico podría ser un idiota sin remedio, pero ella sabía que él nunca la dejaría a su suerte y primero moriría antes que traicionarla. Pero no hablaba del gemelo carismático y burlón sino del maniático que por poco desató el apocalipsis sobre la raza humana por un motivo que Lady aun no terminaba de entender.

 

«Sea como sea, es mi única salida» se dijo continuando con su trayecto.

 

Si Vergil estaba en las condiciones suficientes para pelear, Lady sólo esperaba que no fuese tan difícil persuadirlo para trabajar juntos.

 

A ella personalmente no le gustaba la idea de trabajar en equipo, siempre se consideró una guerrera solitaria, pero su orgullo no llegaba a tal grado de cegarse estúpidamente ante el evidente peligro que corría con cada minuto desperdiciado en este basurero y sus consecuentes ratas.

 

Lady miraba el cielo rojizo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y no veía cambio alguno en su forma o color. Quizás el tiempo aquí no importaba, lo que no explicaba por qué de su incapacidad de hablar.

 

«¿Será porque soy humana?» Se cuestionó por centésima vez.

 

Al diablo con todo eso.

 

Ya completamente hastiada, Lady abrió otra puerta al fondo de un pasillo oscuro y tenebroso que guiaba a unas escaleras. Las bajó cautelosamente con la espada en alto esperando encontrarse con más bodegas vacías o llenas de monstruos.

 

Grande fue su sorpresa y alivio al ver que este cuarto era diferente. Más no fueron los adornos demenciales de velas y telarañas sobre el techo y las paredes, ni la enorme cama matrimonial cubierta de seda vieja lo que la impresionaron; lo hicieron las anchas cadenas que recorrían todo el cuarto como lianas y el cuerpo tendido sobre la cama lo que la hicieron acercarse lentamente.

 

«¿Vergil?» Quiso preguntar. Sus enrojecidas manos soltaron la espalda, a _Kalina Ann_ la arrastró consigo, acercarse más.

 

Estaba perpleja.

 

Lo que esperaba ver era a un magnífico y apuesto demonio, dormido orgulloso y si bien podría estar herido al menos podría ser liberado para combatir una vez más y salir juntos de ese espantoso sitio.

 

La maldad no se mide por especies, sexos, ni por edades.

 

Estaba claro que a pesar de todo Vergil había caído en el infierno siendo sólo un mocoso, y ahora poco o nada quedaba para recordar sus días de gloria. Desde su huesudo cuerpo hasta su largo cabello blanco que cubría bien su pecho, enmarañado y enredado sobre su cara y tórax.

 

Estaba demacrado, acabado, irreconocible. Había encontrado a un esqueleto con piel.

 

¿Qué quedaba del atlético híbrido lleno de poder, agilidad, orgullo y agilidad?

 

Una cáscara flaca, atravesada de los pies y brazos con grandes agujas y sobre ellas largos tubos transparentes que extraían sangre fresca de él. Mientras lo miraba, el cuerpo casi muerto de este sujeto saltó sorpresivamente ocasionándole a Lady el despertar de su desconcierto.

 

«No puede ser, creí que estaba muerto» pensó volviendo a respirar, «¿pero qué diablos te hicieron mientras estuviste aquí?» En el fondo Lady dudaba de querer saberlo.

 

El cuerpo de Vergil no sólo estaba demacrado, sino evidentemente drenado de poder también. Lleno de moretones sobre su pálida piel, cicatrices desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cara, una cara que le recordaba tanto a Dante y le hacía querer llorar por el sadismo que se respiraba en el ambiente. Por el dolor marcado con fuego en Vergil. El aroma a sangre seca y otros fluidos en los que ella no quería pensar le provocaron arcadas.

 

Lady era una mujer fuerte, no era común hacer que sus sentimientos se tambaleasen. Su estómago podía resistir de muchas cosas. Pero esto fue lo suficientemente cruel como para hacerla tragar duro y pensar en un modo de sacarlo de ahí sin importar las consecuencias.

 

Si alguna vez hubo duda en sus intenciones esta se había ido al cuerno.

 

La boca de Vergil, estaba fieramente cocida con algún tipo de hilo negro, sus ojos medio abiertos aún portaban ese hermoso color turquesa, pero si antes no parecía haber vida en ellos ahora no sabía qué podía haber aún del demonio que llegó a ver antes.

 

¿Estaría despierto o en algún tipo de shock?

 

Lady echó un vistazo las manos del demonio, no había uñas, como si acabasen de arrancárselas. De hecho, debajo de su cuerpo podía ver y oler la sangre seca, el sudor. Todo combinado con la pestilencia a miseria que ella conocía bien.

 

¿Cómo demonios podría ella salir de ahí con él en ese estado? Era claro que no llegarían lejos si por azares del destino eran descubiertos.

 

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

 

Saltando en su sitio, Lady se ocultó bajo la cama de largas sábanas tan pronto oyó como la puerta que ella había usado para entrar, anteriormente, se abría otra vez y el sonido de unos tacones bajando las escaleras se hacía presente. Arrastró a _Kalina Ann_ consigo pero no la espada con la que había ingresado. Si le descubrían, este dilema iba a salirse de control.

 

La chica aguantó las ganas de vomitar cuando cayó en cuenta de que debajo de la cama había muchísima más sangre seca y otro tipo de cosas pegajosas que no quería ni empezar a deducir qué eran.

 

—Hola querido —canturreó una voz femenina bastante chillante—. Ay, cuanto odio verte así… pero intentaste escapar. Intentaste alejarte de mí; me ofendiste al rechazar mi afecto y… mira cómo tuve que dejarte. Mmm, es una pena que no pueda cortarte en pedazos y comerte con lentitud.

 

Haciendo una mueca fastidiada, Lady vio los pies de aquella bestia a un lado de su cara. Algo en su estómago se revolvió con furia al pensar en sus manos tocando al gemelo de Dante.

 

Dante… si él supiese lo que estaba pasando con Vergil ahora mismo no dudaría en traer todas las fuerzas del infierno para exterminar a cada uno de estos imbéciles.

 

—Cada dedo que arranco vuelve a crecer —dijo decepcionada. Qué asco—. Si te corto una pierna, ¡vuelve a crecer! Sin duda tus genes son muy buenos a pesar de que ya estás más que listo para la basura.

 

La tipa se sentó, seguramente para acariciarlo.

 

—Extraño tu antiguo aspecto. Me gustaba montarte, y ver cómo te montaban.

 

Oh por todos los cielos.

 

—Pero ya no atraes sexualmente a nadie y ahora sólo me sirves de alimento, uno que puedo masticar hasta los huesos —se lamentó haciendo un puchero—. Pero no te preocupes, tu sangre sigue siendo tan deliciosa como siempre, y con buenas noticias… creo que si bebemos mucha más podremos eludir el sello de tu papito. Pronto, muy pronto.

 

La risa descarada de esa desgraciada hizo que Lady quisiera salir y partirle la cara a puñetazos. Debía calmarse, debía ser inteligente.

 

Al final la muy desgraciada sólo buscaba burlarse un poco, recalcándole a Vergil que no era más que un esclavo cuya identidad y orgullo habían quedado reducidos a cenizas. Un pedazo de basura con suerte de ser acogido por ella. Después se fue como llegó riendo y canturreándole a Vergil que si debía odiar a alguien que odiase a su padre.

 

Lady salió de su escondite al ya no haber moros en la costa.

 

Ignoró el asco que le produjo saber que se había ensuciado con sangre y otro tipo de suciedad, la prioridad era sacar a Vergil de ahí. Corría el riesgo de ser atrapada y correr con su mismo destino, sin embargo ella siempre enfrentó los desafíos y no comenzaría a echarse para atrás ahora.

 

Seriamente miró el mecanismo y pensó.

 

¿Cómo mantener quieto a Vergil si lo único que lo tenía adherido a esa cama eran los tubos que no dejan de exprimirlo como una naranja? Las cadenas que se formaban sobre la cama y el resto del techo le parecían sospechosas, ¿tendrían alguna función aparte de ser una decoración demente sobre el techo?

 

Suspiró mirando a Vergil y su boca cosida.

 

Menos mal que la infeliz que acaba de entrar ignoró la espada que Lady dejó casi a un lado de las escaleras, la cual tomó y se dispuso a usar para intentar liberar los labios del híbrido con ella. Dejó a _Kalina Ann_ cerca de la cama por si las dudas.

 

Con la respiración agitada y un cuidado de cirujano, Lady acercó el filo de la espalda y descubrió para su anonadación que los hilos se rompieron fácilmente. Cortando el último lo oyó exhalar aire, sacar una lengua y mover sus ojos torpemente hacia ella.

 

Parpadeó lento, despertando de su estado.

 

—Humana —dijo roncamente. Lady asintió sin poder responderle con palabras esperando insultos y rechazo—. Jamás… me han pedido que tome… a un humano como amo.

 

¿Qué carajos?

 

«Este no puede ser Vergil» pensó sin molestarse en presentarse. Lo vio fruncir el ceño.

—Vergil —inhaló fuerte y la miró con profundidad—, hueles a él.

«¿Puedes oírme?» Lady tragó saliva.

—¿Te sorprende… ama?

 

Con fuerza pidió que no la llamase así.

 

—Debo hacerlo —dijo con esa mirada perdida—, sólo los que entran aquí son mis amos…

«¡No, no lo son!» Dio un golpe certero al colchón y trató de dejar el tema por un rato, «dime cómo liberarte».

—¿Liberarme?

«Sí, ¡ahora!» exigió decida a más que nunca sacarlo de ahí.

—No puedo salir, no mientras la sangre siga fluyendo… —se detuvo rápido como si acabase de cometer un grave error—. No debí hacer eso. Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento.

 

Lady trató de ignorar sus disculpas tratando de ligar a este despojo con el poderoso demonio de sus recuerdos. Jamás creyó que diría esto pero comenzaba a extrañar al imbécil engreído del pasado.

 

«Los tubos, son los que extraen tu sangre, ¿no es así?». Vergil no dijo nada, en su semblante el temor era palpable por lo que Lady suspiró, «como tu ama, Vergil, dímelo».

—N-no puedo…

«Sí, sí puedes. Dímelo» acercó su mano en un intento de darle algo de confianza pero eso lo alteró más, «cálmate, tranquilo» acercó un poco sus dedos a su nariz. «No te haré daño, lo juro».

—Ya he oído eso antes —cerró los ojos con fuerza y se reprendió de nuevo—. Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento.

«Mírame» pidió tomando su mejilla, sintiendo la dureza de su cráneo, «mírame, Vergil».

 

Cuando sus ojos se unieron lo vio dudar. Entonces aprovechó para insistir.

 

«¿Hablas de estos tubos?» Él no dijo nada.

 

Era tan extraño que Vergil no mostrase ese semblante sereno y centrado, ese que a pesar de haberlo visto por poco tiempo le hacía falta. Sus ojos oscurecidos, sus labios sangrando y aún con algunos hilos sobre ellos, su estado casi esquelético. Incluso podía jurar que temblaba.

 

Lady muy pocas veces sentía que quería aliviar el dolor de alguien, ¿qué tanto le habrán hecho para reducirlo a esto?

 

«Vergil, por favor. Dímelo».

 

Él continuó sin decirle nada, pero su mirada se ubicó en las cadenas que adornaban el techo. Al verlas también, Lady se percató de que estas no sólo eran de un tono negro azabache, sino que el inicio de estas se formaba desde la lámpara de araña con luces rojas, justamente la que sostenía también los tubos que absorbían sin descanso la sangre de Vergil.

 

«¿Ese es el núcleo?» Le preguntó, Vergil siguió mirando el techo, «igual lo haré añicos».

 

Sacando a _Kalina Ann_ debajo de la cama, apuntó el cañón hacia dicha lámpara y sin esperar más tiempo disparó. El humo se esparció para dejarle ver que todo seguía igual.

 

«¿Pero qué…?» Lady abrió enormemente sus ojos, impresionada.

—Si eso fuese tan fácil de destruir… —susurró Vergil.

«Dije que lo haría añicos», Lady se propuso a disparar de nuevo. El ruido fue estrepitoso, el humo se esparció y la lámpara no tenía ningún rasguño.

—Es inú…

«¡Si te atreves a decirme que es inútil te dispararé a ti!» Amenazó consiguiendo una sonrisa esperanzada de Vergil.

—Ojalá con ello pudieses matarme.

 

Lady abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendida por la súplica de piedad impresa en sus palabras.

 

Él no podía estar hablando en serio. No él. No el gemelo del hombre que Lady comenzaba a admirar, no el bastardo desalmado que no dudó en llamarla “estúpida” al enfrentarse a ella y hacerle ver que su padre no era menos monstruo que él.

 

«Cállate» ordenó disparando de nuevo. La lámpara no sufrió ningún daño cosa que irritó de sobremanera a Lady. «¡Aaaahhh!» De su boca no salió sonido alguno pero de todos modos la abrió en un intento de expresar su fastidio, «¡dime cómo destruir esa porquería!».

—Si fuese tan fácil…

« _Ya lo habrías hecho_ » imitó mal la voz de Vergil en su mente. Eso hizo que él la mirase con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

¿Habrá alguna forma de recuperar al imbécil sádico de ese cascarón horrible?

 

«Si no me ayudas, no me estorbes» pidió disparando de nuevo.

 

Nada cambió. Lady respiró agitada, aunque _Kalina Ann_ tuviese varias balas que lanzar, su arma contaba con un número limitado de munición y si esa también se acababa podía darse por muerta.

 

Estaba corriendo muchos riesgos.

 

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer conmigo si llegas a liberarme?

 

La pregunta no se la esperó, sin embargo Lady dudaba sobre si mencionarle el nombre de Dante o no dada su delicada estabilidad mental, así que sólo se representaría a sí misma.

 

«¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?» Preguntó.

—Había olvidado hasta mi nombre —susurró pensativo—, ¿por qué habría de recordarte a ti?

«Bueno… porque…» Lady no encontró nada que decir. Vergil la miró esperando su respuesta, «porque…» tragó saliva pesadamente, «¡ay, no fastidies!» Disparó de nuevo al centro ocasionando el mismo resultado. «¡Maldición!».

 

Cansada dejó caer su bazuca, ella cayó de rodillas y apenas pudo sostenerse con sus manos para no besar el piso.

 

Estaba muy agotada.

 

—Sino sales de aquí antes de que ella regrese te comerá viva. —Si fue una amenaza o una advertencia no le quedó claro a Lady.

«Gracias» pensó fastidiada entrecerrando los ojos, sabiendo que de alguna forma curiosa él la oiría, «no lo había pensado antes» ironizó.

 

Por el movimiento que hizo el pecho de Vergil, Lady creyó que él había suspirado.

 

—Como quieras —suspiró cansado mirando a otro lado.

 

Inquietada por la mirada del hombre demonio sobre ella, Lady trató de enfocarse en su tarea. Liberarlo no iba a ser sencillo, Vergil evidentemente no sabía cómo liberarse, o por alguna razón estúpida no quería decírselo.

 

Lo haría todo ella sola, aún si eso significaba poner aún en más riesgo su vida.

 

No sabía por qué, pero Lady estaba segura de que no era Vergil exactamente lo que quería recuperar, sino esa parte de la felicidad de Dante que había desaparecido de sus ojos por él. El lado de su corazón que murió luego de haber creído muerto a su gemelo, a su única familia de sangre.

 

Lady era muy sensible con el tema de las familias arruinadas.

 

Sabía bien que verse las caras no era el gran sueño de los gemelos de Sparda, y sin embargo su intuición le gritaba porque salvase al idiota frente a ella, que lo liberase de este miserable tormento.

 

Y eso haría quisiera este espantapájaros patoso o no.

 

Así que sin pedirle opinión y aferrándose a su confiable arma, Lady caminó por los alrededores de toda la habitación; cepilló con la mirada de arriba abajo cada rincón, cada mueble, cada cuadro deforme o enfermizo; trató de no mostrarse inquieta con la atenta vigilancia de Vergil sobre ella, y prosiguió con lo suyo.

 

Al poco tiempo concluyó que debía destruir esa porquería de arriba y descubrir qué pasaría después. Si activaba algún mecanismo para llamar a más enemigos o liberar finalmente al híbrido que no hacía más que verla estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

 

 _Al demonio_ , Lady alzó de nuevo a _Kalina Ann_ sobre su hombro y disparó arrojando su sentido común por la ventana de su cabeza.

 

…

 

«Está mujer está loca».

 

Viendo fijamente a aquella extraña y violenta señorita, Vergil achicó su mirada sobre ella mientras trataba de comprender por qué quería liberarlo y no salir por su cuenta de ahí ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

 

No era necesario que fingiese moralidades baratas, él sabía qué clase de calaña eran los humanos y no necesitaba de nada para saber que éstos habían sido maldecidos con una gran cantidad de egoísmo e hipocresía. ¿Acaso querría usarlo como señuelo para cuando los demonios del sitio los persiguiesen y ella pudiese lanzarlo a ellos para cubrirse las espaldas? No se creía que disparaba al techo, a las cadenas que lo ataban, por motivos desinteresados.

 

Estaba claro que ella no era ninguna ilusión y realmente era una humana (su olor la delataba), ¿entonces por qué se esforzaba en soltarlo? Él no la había visto antes… ¿o sí?

 

 _“Vergil”_.

 

Mmm, cierto. Su madre y su padre le habían dado ese nombre… ya lo recordaba; aunque francamente ya no importaba si lo hacía o no.

 

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien lo llamó así por última vez. Incluso él había perdido la costumbre de hacerlo pues ahí donde su trasero estaba abandonado, la única palabra que usaban para él era…

 

No… no quiso recordarlo. Hacerlo sólo le traería recuerdos miserables y lo suficientemente asquerosos como para hacerlo enfadar y otorgarle más poder a la arpía infernal de mierda que lo tenía encadenado en ese agujero asqueroso. Una verdadera pena pues para su mala suerte, Vergil tardó mucho en comprender y asimilar eso. Estúpidamente le llevó demasiado tiempo dejarse de estupideces y comprender por las malas que aunque no le gustase, su vida ya no valía más que un chicle masticado.

 

Las llagas aún sangraban, los latigazos seguían vivos en su cabeza y espalda; los moretones seguían punzando a pesar de haber sido hechos hace ya varias horas… no es como si contase los minutos… pero en esta cloaca él también había aprendido a atesorar aquellos momentos de efímera paz donde podía perderse con libertad en su mente y dejarse llevar por el abismo que él mismo había creado para refugiarse.

 

 _«¡Maldición!»_ Oyó a la mujer enfurecer porque no podía romper las barreras de su prisión con su arma inútil y ruidosa. Aunque aún era increíble que aquella perra que lo tenía encerrado no haya oído el escándalo y bajase para hacer de Vergil más miserable de lo que ya era, él no estaba ansioso por ello.

 

—Es inútil… —susurró, dándole una última oportunidad para largarse a donde sea que tuviese que regresar.

 _«¡Cierra el pico!»_ Le gritó en respuesta, disparando de nuevo al techo.

 

Vergil suspiró tratando de ignorar el enfado que le provocaba oír a alguien hablándole así.

 

_»¿Qué miras, pedazo de mierda? ¿Acaso quieres que te rompa el culo otra vez?_

 

 _Nah._ Ya debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos. Lo malo es que aún no lo estaba y eso jodía a la gran arpía barata.

 

 _Calma… calma._ El enfurecer y forcejear por su libertad como un perro, lejos de ayudarle, sólo le hacía acumular más energía demoniaca que más tarde sería robada.

 

 _«¡Vamos, idiota! ¡¿Acaso no quieres salir de aquí?!»_ Por supuesto que quería, ¿acaso esa energúmena vulgar era tan estúpida que pensaba que no lo había intentado antes? ¿Qué no había peleado con todo lo que tuvo? Qué mejor le agradeciese a cualquier dios al que le chupase los huevos por la suerte que él no tenía por no estar en su lugar padeciendo los mismos horrores que Vergil.

 

En un antaño, él odió ser subestimado e insultado, incluso que lo viesen de lado era motivo más que suficiente para hacer que volasen cabezas. Vergil comprendió que el mundo podía simplemente hacer girar la ruleta y hacer azotar tu trasero por pecar de arrogante, dándote a entender quién mandaba realmente.

 

En su caso fue algo especial, el mundo al parecer se sintió personalmente una generosa perra y le dio un paseo doble al infierno, y no hablaba del sitio donde había nacido su padre, sino de uno creado por los peores enemigos de este. Uno que llevaba su nombre escrito en una placa junto al de su hermano gemelo.

 

Y hablando del idiota…

 

 _»Al parecer ya no eres tan fuerte como tu hermano_ —recordaba la voz burlona, nauseabunda, de Mundus—. _Ya no me sirves de nada._

 

Pues claro que no, maldito demonio inútil y estúpido.

 

Con tan sosa deducción de mierda, Vergil comprendió cómo y por qué su padre había decidido y podido encerrar a Mundus con toda su horda de lameculos con él para chuparle las bolas por toda la eternidad. El tipo era como un cáncer anal: demasiado arrogante e imbécil para gobernar sus propios dominios y mejor no hablemos del mundo humano. A sus manos estaba claro que la raza mortal no iba a durar mucho y hasta él mismo estuvo de acuerdo en que Dante pudiese desterrar su trasero de regreso a su reino de zoquetes sin cerebro.

 

Además, estaba claro que entre su hermano (a quien también ya empezaba a recordar) y él había enormes diferencias de poder desde su última pelea. Incluso en la habilidad con armas a distancia diferenciaban catastróficamente. Aún podía verlo luchando contra _Nero Ángelo_ , venciendo con dificultad pero venciendo al fin y al cabo.

 

Sin miramientos ni piedad justamente como memorizaba.

 

Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado recluido en pequeños y nauseabundos espacios, Vergil tuvo una gran cantidad de horas para culpar a todos por su miseria: desde su propio padre, a quien admiraba, hasta su madre y su hermano, seres a los que… amaba. Sí, porque incluso con todas sus peleas y diferencias, Vergil descubrió muy para su pesar que aún sentía un gran aprecio fraternal por su _otra mitad._ Y un profundo amor por la madre humana que una vez tuvo y ahora sólo podía visualizar en sueños.

 

_Dante…_

 

Vergil quiso moverse pero sus huesos y piel estaban demasiado débiles y maltratados para servir para algo más que leña para encender una fogata.

 

Eso debería hacer esa mujer y ahorrarle más miseria.

 

Ya estaba cansado por lo que morir no le asustaba en lo absoluto.

 

…

 

Lady bajó el cañón de su bazuca al suelo, apoyándose en él y respirando agitada. Se propuso a gastarse todas sus municiones si era necesario pero entonces oyó la puerta abrirse otra vez.

 

Arqueó una ceja antes de correr debajo de la cama, reaccionando rápido a la llegara de un ser indeseado, seguro la habría oído e iba a investigar qué pasaba. Podría enfrentarse a cualquier guardia que fuese a mirar pero Lady necesitaba almacenar energía y municiones para cuando lograse sacar a Vergil de esta pocilga.

 

Grande fue sorpresa e irritación al oír los tacones resonando mientras la misma mujer de antes bajaba por las escaleras, pero en esta ocasión no iba sola, Lady escuchó también atentamente a otros caminando con ella.

 

—Ya les dije que no se ve tan apetecible como antes —se iba quejando ella haciendo pucheros.

—Vamos Katherine —imploró un demonio con voz grave—. Siempre es un placer para mí someter al bastardo que lleva la sangre de Sparda.

—Yo sólo vengo a observar —se rio el otro, y a pesar de que sonaba como un demonio macho, claramente este se esmeraba por hacer un tono femenino—. Oye, pero mira nada más este desastre Katherine. ¿Qué clase de espantajo es este? ¿Dónde quedaron tus apetecibles músculos, cariño? —Le preguntó a Vergil.

 

Lady cerró los dientes con fuerza.

 

«Jodido imbécil» achicó sus hermosos ojos sobre la imagen de los zapatos finos blancos, «di una cosa más y haré que te tragues tu mierda».

 

_Ni se te ocurra moverte._

 

La dama abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

 

«¿Qué?» Parpadeó al instante en el que oyó un fuerte sonido de cadenas. Estas bajaban lentamente. La presión del colchón aumentó.

 

_No hagas nada._

 

Ella jamás lo admitiría, pero sintió mucho miedo. Miedo por él porque lo presintió en sus intestinos. Algo le advirtió acerca de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

 

«¿Vergil?».

—Escúchenme bien los dos, ahora que ya no es tan guapo como antes quiero ser clara. Su sangre es vital para nosotros y muerto no me sirve. Procuren no dejarlo moribundo esta vez, ¿quieren? —Preguntó la mujer demonio, riendo.

 

_Ambos estarán ocupados conmigo. Vas a tener que esperar._

 

No supo qué la desconcertó más, si ese diálogo o que saliese de la boca (o mente) de Vergil.

 

Esto tenía que ser una broma, tenía que serlo si Vergil quería que ella aguardase callada hasta que esos degenerados hicieran lo que ella temía que harían con él.

 

Expectante esperó tanto tiempo como le indicó Vergil, con impotencia oyó cómo se burlaban de él. Cómo el gigantón se subía a la cama sumiéndola hasta que la lámina de metal rozó la nariz de Lady. Aguantó con los dientes apretados como esa asquerosa criatura lamía ruidosamente la piel del hijo de Sparda. Lady apretó fuertemente las manos cuando este llamó a Vergil _“mi puta”_.

 

En más de una ocasión tuvo que voltear la cabeza ante los movimientos bruscos que hacía arriba, sintió su propia sangre salir de sus palmas al escuchar al afeminado reírse de Vergil; diciéndole a su compañero cómo zarandear a ese _“desecho malformado”_.

 

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que toda esa locura parase? Lady esperó al menos dos horas antes de hartarse.

 

Aferrada a _Kalina Ann_ se propuso a desatar las fuerzas del infierno sobre ese par de degenerados malditos. Salió debajo de la cama hecha una furia, de una forma ágil y lo suficientemente rápida, encontrándose con un arlequín demonio, uno que le recordaba bastante a _Jester_.

 

No le fue problemático para Lady meterle el cañón en su horrenda boca y dispararle a quemarropa. Pudo haberse reído del festín de carne y sangre que salpicó pero no lo hizo porque se hallaba demasiado molesta para eso.

 

Darse vuelta y encontrarse a Vergil a cuatro patas, desnudo, y con el demonio con forma de minotauro con cola de lagarto encima de él fue el catalizador para apuntar el cañón a la mandíbula de cocodrilo del demonio y disparar sin esperar a que nadie reaccionara.

 

Vergil no moría con eso pero la intensión fue quitarle al desgraciado de encima, cosa que logró.

 

—¡Perra! —Le gritó incorporándose con su miembro al aire, este chorreaba sangre.

 

Embargada por la repulsión y la ira. Lady disparó de nuevo pero el demonio esquivó el ataque, moviéndose rápido hasta ella. Con agilidad Lady dio una vuelta hacia atrás antes de que el demonio soltase su puño contra ella y quebrase el suelo.

 

El payaso por su lado apenas iba recuperándose, su mandíbula destrozada fue un problema pero convocó esferas de energía que no dudó en lanzar hacia ella aún con pedazos sanguinolentos colgando de su cara.

 

Lady no era tan fuerte como Dante o ágil y rápida como Trish, pero entrenando con ambos pudo darse cuenta de que el poder a veces podía ser un arma de doble filo. Lo comprobó cuando huyendo del minotauro logró que el arlequín diese de llano contra su compañero.

 

—¡Estúpido! ¡Llama a Madame Katherine! —Le gritó el demonio cocodrilo con la cara sangrante—, ¡yo me encargo de ella!

—¡ _Pelo mila cómo me deló la bola_!

—¡Qué vayas! —Gritó siendo silenciado por un nuevo misil de Lady—. ¡Zorra!

 

Dando un segundo golpe al arlequín, mandándolo a besar la pared. Lady se encontró con otro grave problema.

 

Las balas de _Kalina Ann_ se acabaron.

 

—Ya no tienes —se rio el minotauro acercándose peligrosamente—, es hora de hacerte mi puta también.

 

Casi sin esperanzas y lo suficientemente cansada como para darle la razón, Lady enfrentó a su destino de pie siendo recompensada por su valor con un par de chispas brillosas y conocidas.

 

Las luces, roja y azul, cegaron a todos por un segundo.

 

—Hermano, ¿es esta la mujer que debíamos encontrar?

—Ella me es conocida, hermano.

 

Enormes, poderosos y sin cabezas sobre sus hombros, los hermanos demonio Agni y Rudra se alzaron enfrente de ella convirtiéndose un escudo inamovible y formidable entre Lady y el demonio minotauro.

 

«¡Agni, Rudra!» exclamó Lady en sus pensamientos, pero para su desgracia sólo Vergil podía oírla.

—Hermano, ¿crees que sea ella? —Preguntó Rudra.

—Yo pienso que sí es ella, hermano.

—¡¿Y ustedes quién carajos son?! —Preguntó exasperado el demonio minotauro lanzándose al taque, pero Agni lo mandó al diablo con un movimiento de su espada de fuego.

—Este sujeto es muy fastidioso, hermano —dijo Agni—, ¿deberíamos matarlo?

—La maestra dijo “traer a Lady”.

—Él no luce como una _Lady_.

—Lady está atrás de ustedes, estúpidos —interrumpió Vergil acostado bocabajo, sangrando por cada una de las nuevas heridas de su cuerpo.

 

Lady se quedó muda, ¿ya la recordaba? ¿Sabía su nombre al menos?

 

—¡¿Maestro?! —Gritó Rudra apartando al minotauro con un ataque suyo, llevándose lo que quedaba del arlequín con el viento.

—Mmm —Agni aspiró cerca de él—, no huele exactamente como el maestro.

—¿De qué rayos hablan? —Masculló Vergil—. Ellos vienen por ti, ¿no es así? —Miró a Lady, esta se fijó en Agni y Rudra, quienes la miraron también.

—Hermano, ella debe ser Lady.

—Concuerdo contigo, hermano. —Exasperada Lady se palmeó la cara—. Hermano, Lady hizo algo que no comprendo.

—¡Cierren las malditas bocas, malditos! ¡Voy a matarlos!

—Hermano, hay que eliminar a este hablador y llevar a Lady con los maestros —recordó Rudra yendo al ataque junto a su hermano.

 

A Lady le sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo eliminaron tanto a él como al arlequín que intentó ayudar a su estúpido amigo. Mientras iba el duelo, Lady se acercó a Vergil e intentó ayudarlo a quitarle los tubos enredados a sus extremidades, pero él se opuso.

 

—Estoy bien —le mintió recuperando algo de su orgullo perdido.

«Como quieras» dijo Lady, no insistiría si él se negaba a aceptar su ayuda.

 

Ella mejor que nadie entendía cómo se debería estar sintiendo. Despertar de un shock inducido por la tortura y la humillación constante era un ataque feroz cuyas cicatrices tardaban una eternidad y un poco más en desaparecer si es que alguna vez lo hacían. Para alguien sumamente vigoroso como Vergil, esto debería ser el peor de los infiernos.

 

—Bien hermano, ya que hemos acabado con esos sujetos hay que llevar a Lady con los maestros —dijo Rudra.

—En efecto, hermano.

«¿Y cómo diablos me encontraron?» Ya se preocuparía por preguntarles eso una vez que lograsen salir de ahí y recuperase su voz.

—Vamos, Lady —Agni extendió la mano con la que no sujetaba su cuchilla—, es hora de ir con los maestros.

 

Parpadeando, Lady alzó las manos con las palmas abiertas.

 

—¿Eso qué significa, hermano? —Le preguntó Agni a Rudra, éste pensativo dijo:

—¿Acaso es una señal de que debemos irnos rápido?

 

Apretando los dientes Lady negó con la cabeza.

 

—¿Acaso eso significa que no quiere irse rápido o que no quiere irse? —Musitó Agni.

—Yo creo que no quiere irse, ¿deberíamos preguntarle a los maestros?

—El maestro no quiere que hablemos.

—Pero la maestra sí…

—¡Cierren ya las putas bocas y llévensela de aquí, carajo! —Exclamó Vergil con la cara sobre la cama, completamente debilitado—. ¡Muevan ya sus culos y lárguense!

 

Agni y Rudra lo vieron con curiosidad.

 

—¿Deberíamos llevarnos también al _maestro-copia_? —Agni le susurró a su hermano. Rudra no tardó en responder.

—Se ve a punto de morir, ¿de qué serviría? Tenemos suficiente con un solo maestro, ¿para qué otro que igual nos grita?

—¿Un peso muerto? ¿Podrá servirnos como carnada?

 

Fastidiada y más decidida que nunca a terminar con esta parodia, Lady se acercó y tomó las espadas con las cabezas de Agni y Rudra.

 

—¡No! —Gritó Agni.

—¡El maestro es el único que puede blandirnos! —Recalcó Rudra.

—¡Somos sus armas! —Exclamaron al unísono.

 

Haciendo caso omiso, Lady chocó sus cabezas poniéndolas enfrente de la suya. Movió los labios enfrente de ellos con lentitud con la esperanza de que pudiesen entenderle.

 

«Destruyan el maldito candelabro del techo» intentaba decirles una y otra vez.

—¿Qué está haciendo, hermano? —Confundido, Rudra miró a Agni y este a él.

—¿Será eso a lo que llaman mímica?

—El maestro no nos ha explicado eso.

—El maestro no nos explica muchas cosas.

 

Lady chocó sus cabezas de nuevo trayéndolos a la realidad y trató con señas más expresivas. Dejó que los demonios sostuviesen sus propias armas de nuevo y la incitaron a mirarla.

 

—¿Me he quedado sordo, hermano? ¿O está mujer no sabe hablar? —Preguntó Agni.

—Yo te oigo bien, hermano.

 

La chica les palmeó los brazos, luego les señaló el techo.

 

—¿Esa lámpara es extraña? ¿Acaso quiere una?

 

Exasperada, Lady les palmeó las cabezas llamando su atención. Señaló la lámpara, luego sus armas y luego la lámpara. Las armas, lámpara, las armas, lámpara.

 

—No entiendo, hermano, esto es muy difícil —expresó Agni.

 

Vergil miró la escena con más pena de la que debería.

 

—Es inútil.

«¡¿Acaso quieres quedarte ahí o vas a ayudarme para variar?!» Preguntó Lady mirándolo enojada.

—¿Y de qué te sirvo yo estando libre?

 

Poniendo la mente en blanco, Lady le respondió.

 

«Para nada parecido a esto» respondió tentada a irse y dejarlo ahí para pudrirse, era tan obstinado como su hermano. «Ahora decídete. ¿Quieres salir de aquí sí o no?».

 

—Ahora el _maestro-copia_ está hablando solo, hermano —masculló Rudra.

—Seguro está loco.

 

Vergil cerró sus ojos sintiendo cómo uno de los tubos estaba enrollado en su pie derecho, extrayendo más sangre. Miró a los hermanos discutir aún sobre los gestos de Lady y sobre él mismo.

 

Tomó su decisión.

 

—Hey, par de estúpidos. Ella les está pidiendo que destruyan la lámpara que está arriba de sus cabezas—les dijo a Agni y Rudra—. Les señala la lámpara y sus armas para eso, sólo destrúyanla.

 

Agni y Rudra soltaron un quejido de entendimiento.

 

—Ya nos lo imaginábamos —dijeron al unísono.

—Háganlo entonces, par de bocazas —gruñó Vergil mirando a Lady, ella puso las manos sobre su cadera, victoriosa, y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

 

Él desvió su mirada hacia los hermanos, quienes juntaron sus poderes en conjunto y lanzaron ataques simultáneos al candelabro. Un fuerte ataque que ocasionó un gran estruendo.

 

Lady sonrió ante el éxito obtenido por los hermanos. La lámpara voló en mil pedazos, las cadenas se deshicieron como arena y los tubos cayeron al piso desvaneciéndose también; rápidamente corrió hacia Vergil. Su piel estaba perforada por varios palos de metal brillante, cuando intentó tocarlos fue Agni quien la detuvo.

 

Ella lo miró molesta.

 

—Si un humano toca eso se evaporará —explicó—, no podemos permitir que la humana, amiga de los maestros, muera bajo nuestras narices. ¿Verdad, hermano?

 

Antes de que Rudra hablase, concordando con Agni, Vergil les gritó.

 

—¡Cállense ya y vámonos de aquí!

 

Los demonios se miraron extrañados.

 

—Hermano, definitivamente se parece al maestro. —Rudra asintió.

—Es de miedo.

 

Pisadas rápidas se oyeron por la parte de arriba antes de que la puerta principal se abriese de golpe y una demonio bastante parecida a una atractiva humana se manifestase.

 

—Hey, amores. ¿Por qué el escán…? —Miró a Vergil incorporándose, a Lady apuntándola con _Kalina Ann_ y a Rudra y Agni con ellos—, ¡no! ¡Mi prisionero!

 

Haciendo un ataque de fuego y viento, Agni y Rudra arrasaron con la mujer demonio, luego a cada uno y del mismo modo en el que aparecieron, se desvanecieron llevándose a Vergil y Lady consigo.

 

El chillido arrasador que daría la fémina, quitándose con un solo movimiento de mano, todo el humo ocasionado por la explosión, fue legendario y tan poderoso que su alrededor tembló furiosamente.

 

**—Fin de la Misión—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Agradezco de corazón sus comentarios y su apoyo!


	5. MISIÓN 4: Besa la Pasión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras que Vergil y Lady buscan el modo de entenderse mutuamente. Trish y Dante tienen algunas otras cosas de las cuales... hablar.

**MISIÓN 4:**

 

B-E-S-A

**L-A**

P-A-S-I-Ó-N

 

* * *

 

—Ya dije cuál era el escritorio quería y ese no es —replicó Dante a dos hombres uniformados—. ¿Acaso ese se parece a este? —Les mostró en las caras el anuncio de una revista con la imagen de un mueble con grabados antiguos de color café oscuro cuya principal atracción era su anuncio de oferta.

 

El mueble que aguardaba en medio de su negocio era muy distinto. De color claro y más pensado para un oficinista que para un extraordinario cazador de demonios Dante lo miró con asco. Estaba irritado.

 

—Señor —habló el empleado con una paleta de madera en brazos—, por milésima vez el pedido fue hecho a su nombre con su tarjeta. A menos que alguien se la haya robado y haya hecho todos los trámites en su nombre para traer ese escritorio a su negocio, me temo que no hay ningún error.

—Dame eso.

 

El cazador le arrebató la paleta y la miró.

 

Mientras Dante y los empleados se enfrascaban en su discusión, Trish, vestida únicamente con una bata oscura que cubría pobremente sus piernas se acercó al trío.

 

—¿Pero qué pasa? —Musitó tallándose los ojos importándole poco si los hombres humanos abrían ligeramente las bocas al verla.

 

El joven demonio pudo haberse enfadado por ello, pero estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo el recibo. Su dinero estaba en juego.

 

—Esto debe estar mal —masculló sintiendo las manos de Trish sobre sus hombros.

—No, no lo está —dijo ella arrebatándole la paleta, le quitó el bolígrafo de la camisa al muchacho que antes había estado discutiendo con Dante y firmó—. Aquí tiene, es usted muy amable.

 

Tragando saliva, el muchacho asintió tímidamente al oler la suave fragancia que despendía el cabello de la fémina.

 

—Y-y-yo…

—¿De qué estás hablando, Trish? Esa cosa no…

—Yo la pedí —le entregó la paleta de madera al joven y los acompañó hasta la puerta—. Son muy amables al traer mi escritorio nuevo, caballeros. Lamento los inconvenientes.

 

Apenas viendo cómo iba vestida la mujer, Dante salió de su sorpresa para dar paso al enfado. Parcialmente por cubrirse tan poco estando a merced de cualquier mirada, y parcialmente por el olor del dinero echado a la basura.

 

—¿Y se puede saber por qué lo compraste sin consultármelo? —Quiso saber, más enfadado por la compra que por haber peleado innecesariamente con los empleados.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Sí lo consulté contigo —dijo Trish delicadamente, estudiando cada centímetro de su nueva adquisición—. Pero como siempre preferiste enfocarte más en la pizza que te llevabas a la boca que en mí —se excusó sentándose arriba de él, cruzando sensualmente sus piernas—, tú no me prestaste atención cuando te dije que tomaría prestada tu tarjeta y que firmases los papeles necesarios para ejecutar la compra. Básicamente es tu culpa por no prestar atención cuando te hablo.

 

El hijo de Sparda pareció confundido, luego parpadeó con resignación, viendo a su socia mirarlo con una sonrisa ladina.

 

—¿Por qué esa cara? —Le preguntó acercándose—, ¿y por qué un escritorio?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Tú tienes un completo desastre en el tuyo, hay archivos que yo necesito mantener en orden y ahí —señaló el escritorio de Dante, donde descansaban varias cajas de pizza vacías y un bote de yogurt de fresas de un litro—, ni de chiste encontraré nada.

 

Palmeó el escritorio debajo de ella.

 

—Y este estaba en rebaja debido a que era el último modelo —feliz acarició la superficie—, tuve suerte.

 

Soltando un suspiro, Dante puso sus manos encima de las de Trish acercando su rostro al de ella.

 

—De acuerdo, quédatelo si te hace feliz —rozó su nariz con la de su socia, disfrutando su perfume—. Creo que ya comienza a agradarme —gruñó, Trish deshizo el cruce de piernas y las separó para que él pudiese adentrarse entre ellas.

—Me alegra oír eso —respondió en voz baja, esperando sentir los labios del albino sobre los suyos.

 

Complaciendo su petición, Dante la besó. Embargada por su pasión, Trish llevó las manos a su nuca, acercándolo más; las manos de él fueron a la espalda femenina, deslizándolas de arriba abajo disfrutando del conocimiento de saber qué le aguardaba debajo de la bata. No sintió el sostén, así que sólo tenía que abrir ambos extremos para iniciar mejor su mañana.

 

—Amanecimos algo extraños hoy —se burló Trish cuando Dante bajó su boca a su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo.

 

Gozando de este encuentro, hizo presión en sus caderas con sus piernas para que él notase lo dispuesta que estaba para estrenar el escritorio nuevo. El bulto sobre los pantalones del híbrido le confirmó que éste no estaba en disposición de negarse a tomarla.

 

—Eres tú quien me hace actuar así —se separó momentáneamente para verla, besó sus labios nuevamente y aprisionó el labio inferior con los suyos—, eres tan dulce, tan hermosa y tan sensual —halagó entre cortos besos.

 

Dispuesta a continuar, Trish bajó sus manos al pantalón del hombre.

 

—Hey, ¿por qué la prisa? —Quiso saber Dante.

—Patty despertará en cualquier momento. —Excitada, logró sacar el miembro de su compañero, frotándolo entre sus manos disfrutando de su bien proporcionado tamaño—. No quisiera interrupciones a estas alturas.

—Infiernos —masculló guturalmente cerrando los ojos—, mataría a cualquiera que se apareciese ahora mismo por aquí.

 

Llevándose dos dedos a la boca, Dante metió la mano por debajo de la bata, metiéndolos sin clemencia adentro de Trish. Esta echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró fuertemente la boca para no gemir con la fuerza necesaria para despertar a la pequeña inquilina.

 

Cuando sintieron que ya no podían más, Dante dejó que Trish soltase su miembro, pusiera los brazos sobre sus hombros y le abriese paso otra vez entre sus piernas.

 

—Agárrate fuerte, preciosa —ambos sonrieron complacidos ante la rápida penetración.

 

A Trish se le escapó un ligero chillido, cerró con más fuerza sus dientes, y usando su mano izquierda para tapar su boca apretó con sus piernas la cadera masculina mientras Dante empezaba a empujar adentro con fuerza.

 

No importaba cuantas veces hicieran lo mismo, ni de qué modo él entrase en su cuerpo. Trish jamás dejaría de preguntarse cómo era que este hombre podía pertenecerle. ¿Cómo él, a quien había intentado matar una vez no sólo la había salvado de morir, sino que además le tendió la mano y le enseñó un nuevo amanecer a su lado cuando ya no le quedaba nada?

 

Dante era especial, en más de un sentido. Y era suyo.

 

Sabiendo bien que si seguían en esa posición comenzarían a hacer ruido con el escritorio, el cual se corría hacia atrás con cada empuje, Dante tomó las nalgas de Trish y la separó del mueble para subirla y bajarla usando sus brazos. Su fuerza era más que suficiente para no necesitar de nada más.

 

Les encantó oír el sonido del choque de sus intimidades junto a los gemidos ahogados de Trish y los gruñidos de Dante sobre su hombro desnudo; el nudo de la bata se había desecho y ahora sus generosos senos rozaban la ropa de él con cada movimiento.

 

Trish mecía sus caderas lo más que podía para ayudar a Dante a sentir todo rincón de su interior a lo que el joven demonio respondió con embestidas más rápidas y fuertes. Ambos con las mejillas enrojecidas y las frentes sudorosas, continuaron su acto hasta que culminaron; primero fue ella y al final él.

 

Respirando agitados, Trish bajó la mano cubierta de su propia saliva mientras él tragaba fuerte, satisfecho por su corta sesión. En teoría ambos pudieron haber resistido hasta la mañana siguiente, encerrarse en el cuarto de él y continuar hasta quedar realmente cansados, pero los próximos pasos delicados de Patty en su habitación los obligaron a separarse.

 

Como una pequeña muestra de caballerosidad, Dante dejó a Trish en el escritorio. Se acomodó la ropa viéndola cerrar de nuevo su bata, una que cubrió los generosos senos de la rubia cubiertos con marcas moradas. Él sonrió recordando cómo las había hecho ayer usando su boca.

 

Aun así la detuvo antes de que ella amarrase el cinturón.

 

—Espera —musitó bajando su cabeza hacia su seno derecho, chupando por primera vez en el día el pezón de ella— listo, —y se alejó con una mueca pícara.

 

Sonriendo también y negando con la cabeza, Trish se terminó de acomodar la bata al mismo tiempo que Dante metía su pene adentro de los pantalones, cerrando la cremallera.

 

—¿Entonces sí te gustó mi compra? —Bromeó ella acomodándose el cabello con un movimiento de cuello, encontrándolo él reír.

—Lo admito —dijo acomodándose el cabello sudoroso con sus manos.

 

Trish se mordió los labios enrojecidos sintiéndose deseosa por más de él, pero había trabajo que hacer. Bajó del escritorio sintiendo la esencia de Dante mezclada con la suya, deslizándose por entre sus piernas.

 

—Voy a cambiarme —dijo meciendo su largo cabello enfrente de él—, te veré luego.

 

Siguiendo con la vista el trasero de Trish hasta las escaleras, Dante se suspiró maldiciendo nuevamente el tener que contener su hambre únicamente porque la mocosa que vivía con ellos se negaba a irse a su lujosa mansión.

 

Él apreciaba mucho a Patty Lowell, como la molesta hermana que nunca tuvo, de hecho ya comenzaba a practicar las escenas de intimidación para los futuros pretendientes de ésta cuando las hormonas hicieran lo suyo, y sin embargo desde que comenzó su vida sexual con Trish se sentía sofocado por su presencia.

 

Él era un hombre vigoroso y Trish encendía su lujuria hasta niveles peligrosos. De no haber estado Patty en casa, él y Trish estarían sobre una de las camas haciendo el amor como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo. Salvaje y duradero.

 

—Diablos, cálmate —le dijo a su entrepierna, aprisionándola con sus manos, yendo al baño que había en el primer piso. Luego de ocuparse de esa molestia desayunaría algo y empezaría sus deberes.

 

…

 

Luego de darse un baño, Trish estuvo muy indecisa sobre qué ropa usar.

 

Jamás se lo había dicho a Dante, tampoco creía que él no la quisiese por quien era, sin embargo desde que ambos pactaron la relación que sostenían en las sombras Trish comenzó a prestar más atención sobre las relaciones humanas y sus comportamientos. Los detalles de un hombre para su pareja y viceversa; algo que sin duda alguna había captado su atención habían sido los atuendos que usaban. A veces veía a las chicas menear coloridos vestidos con finas zapatillas, lo que en más de una ocasión la hizo preguntarse si ella podría hacerlo también. La curiosidad la dominó.

 

Entonces de su armario sacó un vestido que secretamente había adquirido a espaldas de todos, incluso de Lady. Al principio esa compra iba a ser una broma para Dante como la mayoría de basura que adquiría con su tarjeta de crédito, pero Trish al poco tiempo cayó en cuenta de que su dedicación al buscar un modelo y color que le gustasen había trascendido cualquier deseo de obrar traviesamente. Empezó a medirse las prendas con crítica y dedicación hasta que encontró ese y decidió llevárselo.

 

De un hermoso y pulcro color blanco, con tirantes y de tela delgada. Sin dudarlo se lo probó y lo modeló frente al espejo imaginando que Dante la veía con esos cautivadores ojos azules; caminó sensualmente en círculos por un buen rato antes de quitárselo y ponerse los mismos atuendos oscuros de cuero de todos los días.

 

«Algún día» se dijo colgando de regreso el vestido.

 

Sacudió los pantalones antes de ponérselos, tomó con fuerza el collar de Eva y lo puso sobre su cuello. Se miró al espejo antes de decidirse por amarrar su largo cabello rubio en una trenza larga.

 

Los primeros días de su relación con Dante fueron difíciles, en primera porque ninguno de los dos había tenido una pareja antes, y no siempre compartían puntos de vista con respecto al comportamiento que debían adoptar.

 

Por ejemplo, a pesar de que Dante declaraba abiertamente amarla a ella, él simplemente no podía evitar coquetear con algunas chicas de los alrededores, o seguirles el juego cuando coqueteaban con él.

 

Hubo una vez una delicada adolescente, hija de un poderoso magnate que había contratado los servicios de _Devil Never Cry_ , que no paró ni un maldito segundo de insinuársele a Dante. Meneando descaradamente el culo frente a sus narices (estuviese ella cerca o no), usando escotes que dejaban a la vista parte del encaje del brassier y usando ese tono de prostituta retrasada que no tardó en cansar a Trish.

 

Les costaría mucho dinero y una larga sesión de disculpas, pero en vez de pelear como una perra callejera con esa chica o con Dante, Trish optó cortar por lo sano y ser inteligente. Llamó a Lady y le explicó su caso, le pidió su punto de vista, claramente sin insinuarle nada respecto a Dante. Al final se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Una que dejó a Dante satisfecho y con cara de idiota por semanas, y a ella con una victoria tan grande que no le importó perder dinero debido a ello.

 

¿Y qué podía complacer mejor a ese estúpido que una intensa mamada en medio del pasillo donde se ubicaban sus temporales habitaciones donde (como era de esperar) fueron descubiertos por la hija de dicho magnate?

 

« _Lo siento querida, pero este idiota ya tiene dueña. Y no eres tú_ » había pensado cuando la vio correr. ¿Había que mencionar que Dante ni siquiera la volteó a ver? Estaba demasiado ocupado peinando el cabello de Trish, dejándola hacer su voluntad sobre él, para siquiera notar como la pobre adolescente se había ido, completamente ofendida.

 

Eso fue un pequeño tropiezo en su relación; como los adultos que eran lo hablaron en medio de cervezas y pizza. Y se debía decir que las cosas iban por ambos lados, o eso decía Dante.

 

Cuando Trish le cuestionó sobre eso, el joven albino le relató lo sucedido en una misión donde ambos terminaron enfadados el uno con el otro.

 

Dante porque cuando el barman del club al que habían ido a investigar no dejaba de llamar a Trish por sobrenombres coquetos y ella no lo detenía.

 

 _»Yo creo que tú no tengas el derecho de quejarte por eso_ —le replicó en ese entonces una irritada Trish, recordándole a Dante su _buen_ trato con las mujeres guapas.

 

Él evidentemente defendió su punto diciendo que eran no situaciones iguales, Trish gritó porque sintió que él se burlaba de ella. Entre gritos e insultos… ni ellos supieron cómo, pero habían terminado con los monstruos que se les encomendó eliminar y regresaron al local donde continuaron con su discusión bajo las sábanas.

 

Esa noche Dante la trató con dureza, le jaló el cabello hacia atrás mientras empujaba duro en su interior. Ella por su lado se aseguró de dejar marcas de sus uñas por todo su delicioso abdomen y espalda; le decía entre gemidos que no _sentía nada_ lo que molestó más al vástago de Sparda, siendo más violento, incluso llegaron a un punto en el que no buscan que el otro sintiese placer sino dolor. Llegaron a morderse, Trish amaneció con horribles marcas de dientes en sus senos, caderas y hombros. Dante con varios moretones en sus brazos y torso, sus labios claramente hinchados por las mordidas de su pareja y sin varios mechones de cabello.

 

Recibieron al sol como si hubieran despertado de una arrasadora borrachera. Ambos se vieron, sentados en la cama y musitaron: _“Demonios”_.

 

Cuando Patty les preguntó qué les había pasado en el desayuno, Trish dijo que la misión se había puesto… _difícil._

 

_»Deberían tener cuidado, ¿por cierto trajeron demonios al negocio? No pude dormir con tanto ruido._

 

Por suerte Patty no se refería a los gritos excitados de Trish al ser embestida por Dante, sino al desastre que hicieron por toda la alcoba tratando de tomar el dominio del otro.

 

Pronto la hicieron cambiar de tema.

 

En conclusión tenían problemas como cualquier otra pareja recién nacida, pero entre los dos habían acordado hablar si estaban en descontento con algo y no actuar como bestias salvajes, estaba claro que eso era peligroso. Pero debían admitir que les había gustado enormemente comerse, literalmente, el uno al otro en medio de insultos e insinuaciones sucias. Tanto así que no les costó mucho acordar algo parecido pocos meses después y descubrir que también tenían un gusto mutuo por causarse daño durante el sexo, obviamente, imponiendo antes ciertas normas de seguridad y límites que ambos respetaban.

 

Aunque normalmente les gustaban más los encuentros tanto pasionales como tiernos, puntos en los que iban mejorando.

 

Trish bajó las escaleras luciendo su típico atuendo de trabajo, en la cocina encontró a Patty discutiendo con Dante sobre el cereal de ella.

 

—¡Lo dejé en la lacena y ya no está! ¡Te lo has comido tú, admítelo! —Le gritó metiendo un par de galletas a la leche con chocolate.

 

Ambos sentados uno frente al otro, Dante quien bebía un café negro sin azúcar, estaba mostrando con su sola cara que deseaba morirse en vez de estar discutiendo con Patty.

 

—Trish, ¿puedes decirle a la mocosa que yo no como cereales donde viene pintado el conejo marica?

 

Molesta, Patty le lanzó una galleta a la cara.

 

—¡Izzy-Louly no es marica!

—Viste un smoking de colores brillantes, una corbata con círculos rojos y se tiñó el pelo de rosa, además de que usa labial rojo en la boca, si eso no es lo suficientemente marica no sé qué más pueda serlo —dijo lanzándole la misma galleta a la niña.

 

Patty soltó un grito y se levantó de la mesa. Trish reprendió a Dante con la mirada.

 

—Espera, Patty —la llamó la mujer, Patty no la oyó—. ¡Patty!

 

Dante no dijo nada mientras Trish se sentaba donde había estado la niña y lo miraba molesta.

 

—¿No crees que ya eres lo suficientemente adulto como para dejar de discutir con una niña? —Lo reprendió.

—¿Acaso ya me has preguntado mi versión? —Bebió café, cosa anormal en él siendo que Dante gustaba enteramente del yogurt de fresa—, en cuanto me vio, la maldita _gremlin_ comenzó a gritarme por su cereal. Y no estoy de humor para soportarla hoy.

 

Negando con la cabeza deduciendo bien que Dante no iba a pedirle disculpas a Patty, Trish se sirvió un poco de café para desayunar y dejar al joven pensar en sus asuntos un rato. Cuando estaba así de irritable era mejor dejarlo solo.

 

Además, tenía un escritorio que acomodar en alguna parte del negocio, empezar a ordenar con sus propios archivos, pero antes, miró la pared de Dante donde este mantenía en orden y en perfectas condiciones todas sus armas demoniacas.

 

Entre ellas, _Rebellion_ , _Alastor_ , _Ifrit_ , _Cerberus_ , la siempre sensual _Nevan_ en su forma de guitarra/guadaña, _Beowulf_ , _Pesadilla-β_ , _Artemis_ , y cerca de ellas se mantenía _Force Edge_ , preparada para unirse al medallón doble que colgaba del cuello de Trish y liberar su verdadera forma.

 

Sin embargo había un hueco ahí, uno que Trish esperaba que Dante no notase pronto.

 

Antes de acostarse, luego de haber regresado de su cita con Dante, Trish revisó como siempre la contestadora por si había habido alguna novedad o un mensaje que atender. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró una nota escrita de Patty para ella donde le pedía llamar a Lady, incluso dejó el número registrado en el teléfono.

 

 _“Es cosa de chicas, Dante”_ escribió Patty inteligentemente para darle a entender al hombre que el asunto no requería de su intervención.

 

Llamó a número indicado pero no recibió respuesta, cosa que preocupó a Trish, así que con toda la pena del mundo despertó a la niña en su alcoba para cuestionarle. Soñolienta, Patty le informó que Lady había dicho que necesitaba su ayuda urgente y había llamado hace ya mucho tiempo por lo que la chica demonio optó por hacer un movimiento osado.

 

Convocó las formas reales de Agni y Rudra, los demonios de fuego y viento que también eran capaces de transportarse a grandes distancias. Les dio una chaqueta que Lady había dejado en DNC hace un tiempo y gracias al cielo ambos hermanos estuvieron seguros de poder encontrarla.

 

Pidiéndoles (en nombre de Dante) la búsqueda de Lady, Agni y Rudra partieron del negocio en estelas de aire y fuego.

 

Actualmente no tenía noticias de ninguno de los tres.

 

En teoría Trish hubiese podido ir personalmente a donde sea que estuviese Lady, sin embargo si la situación era tan secreta como para ocultársela a Dante, era mejor levantar pocas sospechas. La buena noticia es que el joven no solía usar a los hermanos cuando salía por lo que ellos eran los candidatos perfectos para la misión.

 

Trish esperaba de corazón que tuviesen éxito. Algo en el ambiente y en la nota de Patty solicitando refuerzos para Lady le habían dado un mal presentimiento, había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que sus instintos pocas veces fallaban con algo así.

 

 _»Agni, Rudra. Dante confía en ustedes_. —Aún le asombraba la facilidad con la que los hermanos habían aceptado hacer una tarea así sólo porque ella dijese que Dante se los había pedido cuando él en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo bocabajo en su cama.

 _»Confíe en nosotros, maestra_ —pidió Rudra— _, encontraremos a la humana llamada Lady y la traeremos a salvo. ¿Cierto, hermano?_

_»Cierto._

 

Confiaría en ellos. Pensó en positivo y comenzó a mirar por todos lados un sitio adecuado para instalarse, pero primero buscaría a Patty y la llevaría de compras. Faltaba comida en la lacena y qué mejor para desahogar el fastidio que un poco de aire citadino.

 

**—Fin de la Misión—**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer! ;)


	6. MISIÓN 5: Canta y Grita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de que Vergil y Lady tuvieron suerte de salir aquel hueco infernal, gracias a Agni y Rudra, la misión de la cazadora está fuera de terminar. ¿Podrán terminarla antes de que el problema ennegrezca más otra vez?

**MISIÓN 5** :

 

C-A-N-T-A

**&**

G-R-I-T-A

* * *

 

 

—¡Cierren los malditos picos, par de pesados! —Exclamó Vergil encolerizado ante las habladurías de los hermanos demonio.

 

Después de limpiarse a sí misma en el baño (un poco), Lady llegó a la habitación con gasas, vendas, alcohol y varias cosas más que usaría en el gemelo de Dante. Desde de que él mismo se liberó de los pedazos de agujas que aún atravesaban su cuerpo, Vergil había recuperado color en la cara, brillo en los ojos y la dama juraba que más carne se asomaba bajo su piel.

 

—¿Oíste eso, hermano? Realmente se parece al maestro —le dijo Agni a su hermano, este concordó.

—¿Será algo genético? Sparda también era algo voluble.

 

Aguantando la risa, Lady se sentó en la cama donde guardaba Vergil sin más alternativas.

 

Al atravesar la barrera que los mantenía encerrados en el mundo demoniaco, Lady les explicó a los hermanos demonio su situación, pidiéndoles que aún no la llevasen ante Trish, quien por las características que Agni y Rudra le dieron sobre la _maestra_ , Lady supo que fue ella quien los envió en su auxilio.

 

—¡Maldición! No soportaré esto más…

—Lo harás —replicó Lady viendo su demacrado aspecto—, mírate ni siquiera puedes caminar. ¿Cómo piensas irte si no tienes fuerzas ni para levantarte a ti mismo?

—No necesito las malditas piernas, humana. Harías bien en recordar que no soy un demonio cualquiera.

—Eres un híbrido; estás hasta la coronilla de jodido y no puedes moverte —le recalcó con firmeza. Ya estaba harta de sus quejas—. Acéptalo y cállate. No te pongas chulo.

 

Mostrando unas insanas ganas de estrangularla, Vergil no dijo nada mientras veía a Lady sacar alcohol del botiquín de emergencia que encontró en el baño del piso de abajo.

 

Agni y Rudra decidieron salir de la alcoba pidiendo a Lady que si los necesitaba no dudase en llamarlo. La cazadora agradeció su gesto y esperó a que ambos saliesen para continuar con su trabajo.

 

—Espero que no pienses echarme eso encima —dijo serio.

—Esperas en vano porque sí es para ti, así que cállate —sacó algodón de un empaque nuevo y empezó a hacer bolitas con el líquido.

—Yo no necesito nada de esa porquería —espetó—, me recuperaré pronto.

—Te está saliendo pus de todas tus heridas —informó pasando su dedo por encima del pecho de Vergil llevándose algo del líquido viscoso amarillento para mostrárselo en la cara—. Si bien no tengo esperanzas que esto te cure mágicamente es todo lo que hay, así que por primera vez en tu vida podrías hacer caso a tu lado humano y aceptar la ayuda para variar.

—No la necesito.

—Y yo no necesito dormir —espetó irónicamente, pero enfadada—, no lo volveré a repetir. Quédate quieto y callado.

 

Viendo la imposibilidad de hacerla claudicar en su afán de querer ayudarlo (una mierda, según él) Vergil se mantuvo expectante a lo que ella haría.

 

Algo que odiaba de los humanos era cuando fingían ser caritativos y al final del día ya estaban cobrándote el favor esperando algún beneficio de su supuesta ayuda. Pidiendo favores o dinero. Así eran todos.

 

Impasible la miró pasar las bolitas de alcohol por su pecho, con cuidado y dedicación. Sin mostrarse nerviosa o asqueada por su cuerpo maltrecho, violado, y mallugado hasta un nivel que le sorprendía hasta a él mismo.

 

Ella acariciaba con delicadeza sus heridas, limpiando la sangre y el resto de suciedad.

 

Sólo una mujer en toda su vida había hecho algo así por él y hace tiempo que murió.

 

_»Mamá, me gusta mucho tu cabello_ —se oyó de pequeño, movió sus huesudos dedos por encima de la cama recordando cómo se sentía la larga y sedosa cabellera de su amada madre—. _¿Por qué tengo el cabello de papá? Me gusta más el tuyo._

 

Una de las últimas veces que la vio sonreírle. La última vez que ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso sobre su frente.

 

_»A mí me gusta cómo te ves ahora_ —le dijo amorosa y delicada, acariciando su cara. Justo como Lady lo hacía recorriendo las heridas sobre su pómulo derecho con algodón—. _Te ves tan guapo como tu papá_.

_»Mamá, ¡te quiero!_

 

No supo cómo, pero sin desearlo o verlo venir, Morfeo se llevó su consciencia tan rápido como Lady terminó de limpiar su rostro.

 

—Al fin —suspiró viéndolo dormir—. Dulces sueños —le deseó disponiéndose a continuar con el resto de su cuerpo.

 

Cualquier otra mujer pondría mucha atención a la pecaminosa piel, que aún maltratada, daba la impresión de ser lo suficientemente aceptable por una noche interesante. Pero ella era más una guerrera que una mujer, su libido estaba bien contenido y Vergil necesitaba atención médica.

 

Inició apartando el largo cabello de la cara del demonio. Luego prestó atención a los rasguillos y moretones de sus piernas, continuó con las marcas de garras sobre su ancha cintura. Las heridas de los latigazos sobre toda su persona, y las marcas de cuerdas sobre sus muñecas y tobillos. Las uñas empezaban a crecer lentamente así que sólo limpió la sangre. Prosiguió con el abdomen mallugado. Casi al final dejó al gran miembro viril maltratado, rasguñado y quizás hasta mordisqueado; fue cuando limpiaba esa parte en especial que se sintió un poco nerviosa, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo de cerca y a pesar de que la guerrera sabía lo que tenía que hacer, la mujer en Lady se negaba a dejar de mirar esa parte de su anatomía. ¿Tenía que ser tan grande? Ella no era una santa, sabía cómo funcionaban los aparatos reproductores, pero… ¿podría una mujer común meter todo en su interior sin morirse?

 

Negó con la cabeza reprendiéndose por sus pensamientos nada propios de ella. Inhaló fuerte para seguir concentrándose con las rodillas y los pies.

 

Bastante pronto, a Lady se le encogió el corazón cuando se percató de que Vergil debió haber combatido contra sus verdugos con fortaleza hasta que ya no pudo más. Y había pagado cruelmente por su desobediencia.

 

Con tristeza lo miró dormir un poco más y se preguntó si estaba loco. O bueno, más loco de lo que recordaba; su tortura debió haberle jodido más allá de lo físico y sin embargo hace unos momentos había estado discutiendo con Agni, Rudra y ella misma por estupideces.

 

Eso debería considerarse una buena señal, ¿no?

 

La parte más difícil vino cuando le dio la vuelta y, con el respeto que pudo otorgarle, prosiguió a limpiar su nuca. Sus hombros. Su espalda llena de cicatrices, la cintura y sus glúteos amoratados. Miró las cicatrices y la sangre que corría aún, esta eventualmente pararía pero aprovechó para limpiar absolutamente todo.

 

Su dedicación la asombró, pocas veces le había otorgado pañuelos a Dante para limpiarse la sangre de la frente y aun así estaba curando con suavidad las piernas y pies de Vergil.

 

En las plantas de sus pies notó crueles cicatrices de quemaduras, sus dedos parecían más pálidos que el resto del cuerpo y cuando los vio de cerca se percató de que no tampoco tenían uñas.

 

«Malditos sean» apretó los dientes usando una delgada sábana para cubrir la desnudez del hombre, bajaría al armario de su cliente y tomaría algunas prendas que pudiesen quedarle.

 

Limpiándose la sangre de sus manos, Lady salió de la recámara pidiéndoles a Agni y Rudra cuidar de Vergil mientras ella iba abajo.

 

—Pero nuestra misión es cuidarla a usted —replicó Rudra—, además él nos odia.

—No los odia, sólo es un idiota. Así que cuídenlo. Regresaré pronto.

 

Sin armas ni siquiera calzado apropiado, Lady bajó a las alcobas donde pudo hallar la del joven Watanabe después de varias puertas abiertas. Del armario extrajo unos jeans oscuros azules, una camiseta blanca y una playera oscura de manga ¾ junto a una chamarra de mezclilla a juego con los jeans y unas botas que midió a cálculo.

 

No sabía exactamente la talla de Vergil en cuanto a ropa se refería pero probaría con algunas cosas, no podía llevarlo desnudo a ninguna parte.

 

Ahora que lo pensaba, verlo desnudo no le causó todo el nerviosismo que debería siendo que éste no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie (menos si hablábamos de ese pedazo enorme de carne que colgaba de entre sus piernas), Lady atribuyó su falta de interés a la situación y al hecho de que a estas alturas de su vida había pocas cosas que la ponían nerviosa. Dudaba que lo que necesitase el híbrido era tener que aguantarla a ella mirando su generosa entrepierna.

 

Al entrar al cuarto halló a Agni y Rudra en la misma posición en la que los dejó.

 

—No ha despertado —informó Agni.

—Muchas gracias, me haré cargo del resto. Sigan vigilando afuera —pidió dejando la ropa encima de la cama. Rudra y su hermano no discutieron e hicieron lo que se les pidió.

 

Empezando con la ropa interior, a Lady le costó un poco acomodarle los bóxers y asegurarse de que no le fuesen incómodos. De acuerdo, en esta ocasión sí tuvo que mirar por un buen rato su piel pero se reprendió de inmediato.

 

El maldito era atractivo, pero no tanto como para volverla loca o algo parecido.

 

Fastidiada, llamó a Agni (sólo a él) para ayudarla a levantarlo.

 

El demonio era un poco brusco, tuvieron suerte que Vergil no se despertase mientras Lady le ponía la camiseta y la playera. Una vez que Agni lo dejó azotar encima del colchón, Lady le pidió sostenerlo por debajo de las axilas en el aire mientras ella le ponía los pantalones. Debido a su actual complexión pudo entrar bien en ellos, le ajustaban de las caderas así que no abrochó el botón. Prosiguió a ponerle calcetines y dejar las botas abajo no sin antes asegurarse de que le quedarían.

 

—Gracias Agni, ya puedes regresar con tu hermano —dijo respirando agitada.

 

El demonio salió sin pedir explicaciones a lo que Lady se sentó en el suelo, agotada. Ahí se quitó la chaqueta quedando sólo con el top, desabrochó la falda liberándose un poco más y se acostó sobre la alfombra a un lado de la cama donde Vergil estaba.

 

Confiando en el poder de Agni y Rudra, Lady cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar.

 

…

 

_»No eres más que una puta_. _Un contenedor de semen que respira._

 

Vergil abrió violentamente sus ojos sintiéndose amarrado otra vez, en su desesperación ante la oscuridad no se percató de su actual libertad, lo que le hizo dar una vuelta en falso hacia el piso.

 

El golpe llamó a Lady de su sueño en blanco, instantáneamente la mujer se sentó y miró a donde Vergil había caído, por el ruido que hacía Lady creyó que estaba muriéndose así que fue gateando hacia él.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Oye! —Lo llamó acercando sus manos, él estaba tocándose entero—. Vergil… Vergil… ¡Vergil! —Al sentirlo a punto de caer en pánico, ella misma lo abofeteó—. ¡Vergil!

 

Respirando agitado la empezó a cuestionar.

 

—¿Qué es esto que llevo puesto? ¿Qué me hiciste?

 

Lady lo sostuvo de sus mejillas pero él se removió con fuerza apartándola, ella volvió a tomarlo mientras le decía:

 

—¡Sólo te limpié y te vestí! ¡Es todo, ¿me oyes?! ¡Es todo! ¡Cálmate ya!

 

No importaba lo que dijese, Vergil seguía alborotado, Agni y Rudra entraron al oír el alboroto pero se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron que no había enemigos que eliminar, sólo al _maestro-copia_ tratando de quitarse de encima a Lady.

 

—¿Los humanos son siempre tan extraños, hermano? —Preguntó Rudra, oyendo a Vergil y Lady gritándose envueltos en su propio mundo.

—Mejor retirémonos.

 

Prefiriendo no intervenir, decidieron marcharse cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

 

No fue hasta que Lady se cansó y se alejó de él mandándolo al infierno que las cosas se calmaron un poco. Ni siquiera repararon en la entrada estrepitosa de los hermanos ni su huida.

 

—¡No te hice nada! —Fue hasta el apagador y encendió las luces—, ¡ves! ¡Estás entero y ya no tienes heridas!

 

Luego de ver el rostro de Vergil mientras se revisaba las manos y el resto de su piel incluida la cara, Lady alzó una ceja tratando de calmarse un poco.

 

—Disculpa si te molestó que te vistiese pero no podía arriesgarnos a tener que salir de aquí llevándote desnudo, ¿o sí? —Preguntó retóricamente—, además una vez que salgamos de aquí podrás vestirte como quieras.

 

Respirando aún agitado Vergil tuvo que dar crédito a lo que oía y veía. Como Lady había dicho sus heridas habían sanado, incluso ahora podía sentarse bien sin problemas, su espalda no dolía ni sentía el deseo de aliviar el frío pues con la ropa sólo podía recordar cómo era estar vestido.

 

Y pensar que había creído que nada de lo que pudieron hacerle mientras estuvo en cautiverio podría dejar secuelas que lo jodiesen después si llegaba a liberarse de su encarcelamiento. Lamentablemente perdió las esperanzas de ser libre hace mucho tiempo, de hecho ya ni tenía idea de en qué año estaba parado pero al ver a la humana frente a él le dio la sensación de que no había sido una temporada tan larga, aunque así la haya sentido.

 

No se dio cuenta de que Lady se había acercado para revisar su rostro, él se alejó como si su toque fuese venenoso.

 

—Relájate —pidió retrocediendo también—, sólo quería revisar tus heridas.

 

Nadie nunca le había dicho algo así antes aparte de su madre.

 

En ese sitio infernal siempre ansiaban verlo más sometido que muerto; impidiéndole luchar o siquiera moverse, estuvo atado en esa cama y a esa humillante esclavitud durante tanto tiempo que no podía esperar para recuperar sus poderes y regresar con las intenciones de empalarlos a todos. Empezando por esa bruja maldita que no reparó en venderlo a altos precios a los enemigos de su padre.

 

Gruñó cuando los recuerdos lo asaltaron.

 

—¿Puedes caminar? —Preguntó Lady poniéndose sus botas y abrochándose la falda.

—¿Qué? —Masculló despertando de sus alucinaciones.

—¿Ya puedes caminar o pido la ayuda de Rudra de nuevo? —Se sacudió el cabello, mirando al híbrido.

 

Este, negándose a aceptar la ayuda de ese par de jaquecas con pies, intentó mover sus rodillas pero aunque había recuperado la movilidad de esas extremidades no era lo suficiente como para soportar su peso.

 

Suspiró irritado notando su largo cabello, el cual apartó de su cara con un movimiento de cuello.

 

—Tomaré eso como un _“llama a Rudra”_ , ahora si me disculpas —Lady fue hasta la puerta para llamar al demonio, Vergil no pudo detenerla aunque quiso hacerlo.

 

El delicado rostro de ella perforó sus memorias llevándolo a una época lejana, el Teme-Ni-Gru, Arkham y Dante; la chica cuya sangre terminó por abrir el portal hacia el infierno.

 

¿Tenía nombre? ¿En serio se llamaba _Lady_ , como la nombraban ese par de demonios de afuera?

 

No es que le importase mucho, pero ese lado humano suyo que Vergil tanto odiaba se sentía en deuda con ella. Por sacarlo de su prisión cuando pudo haberlo dejado para que se pudriese ahí por toda la eternidad. Por curar sus heridas y conseguirle ropa cuando sus torturadores luchaban por quitársela hasta el punto en el que la bruja prefirió quemar de raíz el poco orgullo que le quedaba desde Mundus, dejándolo desnudo para que cualquiera pudiese aprovecharse de su incapacidad de defenderse y pudiesen joderlo de todas las formas imaginables.

 

Ese lado humano que Vergil detestaba se sentía inmensamente agradecido con Lady por sostener su rostro pidiéndole que se calmase sin intenciones de dañarlo.

 

Maldita fuese su mitad humana por desear cariño, confort, un poco de calor. Una caricia delicada.

 

Continuando con su camino, Lady sintió la pesada mirada de Vergil sobre ella mientras Rudra lo sostenía en brazos; ella caminaba en frente, seguida del demonio azul, Agni cuidaba la retaguardia con la espada de su hermano y la suya manteniéndose alerta.

 

Cargando a _Kalina Ann_ en su hombro izquierdo, Lady se negaba a dejarla botada aún si ya no le quedaban municiones. Lo primordial era sacar a Vergil de esa mansión y ponerlo a salvo.

 

¿Pero en dónde?

 

¿Debería llamar a Dante y explicarle que su hermano estaba vivo? ¿Trish lo sabría? ¿Y qué si Vergil comenzaba a ponerse violento si se percataba que ella planeaba arrojar su trasero en DNC? Diablos, los humanos eran complicados, pero los híbridos lo eran aún más.

 

Si tan solo ese par de idiotas se comportasen como hermanos normales. Seguro que si ahora mismo Lady mencionaba a Dante, Vergil comenzaría a alterarse como un perro con pulgas.

 

—Rudra.

—Dime, humana.

—¿Cómo fue que pudieron encontrarme? —Hizo al fin la pregunta del millón.

—Buscamos con ayuda de una prenda suya —informó—, la maestra Trish nos la otorgó para ayudar.

—Ya veo, ¿y cómo pudieron ingresar a ese plano demoniaco?

—Seguimos el asqueroso hedor a demonios muertos que perfectamente se mezclaba con el tuyo, humana —siguió Agni—, nos llevó poco conseguir la apertura.

 

Apertura, eso quería decir que la puerta seguía abierta.

 

—¿Hay modo de cerrar ese maldito hueco e impedir que sigan colándose demonios de ahí? —Quiso saber para dar por terminado su trabajo y largarse de una buena vez de ahí—. También sería problemático que más humanos cayesen adentro y alimentase a los bastardos que moran ese lugar.

 

Rudra lo pensó.

 

—El único modo de cerrar una apertura mágica es por medio de magia —respondió Agni.

—¿Te refieres a un ritual o algo parecido?

—Cuando Sparda selló la puerta del mundo infernal, fueron requeridas diversas llaves para lograrlo —dijo Rudra con seriedad—, tendrías que usar la sangre de un demonio con un poder parecido, o tu vida.

 

Lady se detuvo, los otros dos la secundaron. Se giró para ver a Vergil, éste por su cara ya se había dado cuenta de su idea.

 

—¿Ya planeas algo para mí?

 

Ignorando su tono burlón agrío, Lady puso las manos sobre su cadera.

 

—No puedo, ni pienso dar mi vida aquí.

—Así que al final sí buscabas darme un uso —recriminó con esa sonrisa falsa.

—Sabes que esa puerta debe ser cerrada —insistió, sintiéndose terriblemente ofendida por su insinuación—. Y no podré hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

—No funcionará.

—¿De qué hablas? Estos dos…

—Estos dos dicen idioteces —espetó Vergil sin preocuparse por ofender a Rudra, quien desde la mano derecha de su hermano lo miró mal—. No es tan simple y aunque lo fuese sería inútil intentar algo ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Para empezar, estúpida humana —gruñó claramente furioso—, no tengo la suficiente sangre para hacer un sello así, ni hablar de la fuerza necesaria para cerrar un conducto como el que está debajo de tus pies. Por otro lado, no tengo a _Yamato_ ni a ninguna otra arma forjada en el infierno que pudiese usar como una segunda llave. Tercero, si aun con todo lo que te he dicho deseas arriesgarte y mostrarles a esos malditos el camino que usamos nosotros para regresar a este plano ya puedes ir llamando a mi estúpido hermano, porque el infierno les caerá encima.

 

Agni interrumpió.

 

—Por mucho que este tonto me fastidie, tiene razón —Lady lo miró a él—. Es arriesgado. Mi hermano y yo gastamos mucha energía sacándolos de ahí eso sin contar a todos los demonios que destruimos en nuestro camino. Debo decir que incluso a nosotros nos costó mucho encontrar el camino de regreso y eso que no estábamos atados al sello. Lo más sensato sería esperar hasta que el energúmeno que carga mi hermano recupere sangre y magia, y conseguirle el arma por el que tanto se queja.

 

Lady pudo haberse reído por la forma en la que se refirió a Vergil, devolviéndole el insulto, pero no era momento de bromas.

 

—¿Y podemos estar seguros que esos malnacidos no pasarán por el portal?

—No —dijo Rudra—, pero bien mi hermano y yo podríamos quedarnos cerca de la puerta y fungir como guardias mientras ustedes buscan la espada demoniaca que necesitan para sellar la apertura. Por suerte, ahora sólo los demonios más débiles pueden cruzar el portal debido a que éste no es tan grande, pero mientras más tarden más posibilidades habrá de acarrear a verdaderos dolores de culo al mundo humano.

 

Lady lo pensó y miró a Vergil de nuevo.

 

—No pienso hacerlo —le aclaró éste.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda me hablas?

—No pienso formar parte de tu maldito plan de generosidad para con los humanos. Trae el trasero de mi hermano y que comience a sangrar él.

—Lo harás —juró Lady—, iremos por tu jodida espada y cerraremos ese portal.

 

Vergil sonrió arrogante.

 

—Suerte encontrándola —se burló—, quizás tengas suerte y mueras antes de que toda esa horda de demonios se libere y comience a devorar a los humanos como golosinas.

 

Incapaz de entender cómo él podía decir tales barbaridades, Lady se contuvo para no darle una bofetada.

 

—Sinceramente no sé por qué me molesto hablando contigo —concluyó ella cruzándose de brazos—, hasta acá huelo el miedo que tienes de volver.

—¿Cómo dices? —Él borró su sonrisa.

—Está más claro que el agua: tienes tanto pavor de quedar atrapado ahí otra vez que creo entender tus razones para no ayudarme —dijo usando una comprensión falsa.

—¡No digas imbecilidades! —Exclamó Vergil.

 

La mujer se sintió orgullosa por haber dado en el clavo, mantuvo su cara estoica pero en el fondo reía al tenerlo justo donde lo quería. En el fondo no era tan diferente a Dante, pica un poco sus costillas y bailará la canción que quieras.

 

—Sólo digo los hechos —insistió agradeciendo a Patty por sus consejos de como irritar a Dante aunque en esta ocasión las cosas eran un tanto diferentes—, pero si soy empática y me pongo en tu lugar creo que haría lo mismo. Correría por mi vida y me buscaría un hueco seguro bajo las rocas antes de que toda esa horda de demonios salga a comer humanos como golosinas.

—Humana bastarda —gruñó entre dientes como un animal—, no creas que caeré en tus provocaciones.

—¿De qué hablas? —Chilló fingiendo demencia—. ¿Acaso me equivoco? ¿Acaso no temes volver a quedar atrapado con tus amigos del infierno? ¿Me equivoco al decir que cada vez que piensas en siquiera volver a acercarte a ese portal no sientes que un escalofrío recorre tus entrañas? Uy, creo que soy demasiado tonta como para saber cómo funciona el miedo.

—Yo no tengo miedo —espetó—, pero tampoco soy tan estúpido como para no saber que lo único que buscas es hacerme aceptar tu plan.

 

Aunque Lady lo miró cansada, en el fondo maldecía por su astucia. Estaba molesto, ella lo había enfadado exitosamente, pero no lo suficiente como para nublarle el juicio.

 

—¿Acaso yo me equivoco en eso? —La cuestionó duramente.

—Mira —Lady suspiró— cree lo que quieras. Le hice la promesa a mi madre de que no permitiría que ningún demonio hiciera daño a nadie si estaba en mis manos poder evitarlo, y no sé tú pero yo mantendré mi promesa aunque tenga que morir.

—Lo dices como si yo hubiese hecho algo similar. ¿Crees que le prometí algo así a mi madre humana?

 

Sí, Dante hace poco había tenido una charla emotiva entre cervezas con ella y Trish. Les dijo a las mujeres que de ambos, Vergil había sido el más unido a Eva y que después de su lamentable deceso, una parte del corazón de éste se había ennegrecido, transformándolo en ese miserable imbécil sediento de poder que había sido poco después.

 

—No sé siquiera si la respetaste o no —le recalcó—, por lo que veo no.

 

Decir que Dante la había puesto al corriente con su niñez no sería lo más sensato.

 

—Pero por lo que tu hermano me ha contado de ella seguro ha de estar revolcándose en su tumba, llorando por saber que uno de sus hijos le da lo mismo lo que le pase al mundo donde nació —vio en los ojos azules una chispa que no supo identificar—, mientras el otro se parte el alma por intentar defenderlo.

 

Harto de la conversación Vergil saltó de los brazos de Rudra, manteniéndose de pie a penas. Caminando lenta y torpemente se acercó a ella con los ojos ardiendo en furia.

 

—Tu no la conociste —dijo usando un tono grave—, ¡deja de hablar de ella!

—¿De quién? ¿De tu madre? Por tu comportamiento con el pobre mundo creí no…

 

Para ser un demonio sin fuerzas, Vergil pudo ponerle una mano en su garganta y estamparla contra la pared sin esfuerzos. _Kalina Ann_ cayó estrepitosamente.

 

—Tienes la lengua muy afilada y altanera para ser una humana a la que podría romperle el cuello.

 

Notando como la presión en su agarre se acentuaba, Lady puso una mano sobre la de él incapaz de hablar, mirando sus ojos se percató de que el híbrido no pensaba soltarla. Al poco tiempo ella vio cómo un par de filos azul/rojo pararon sobre el cuello de Vergil.

 

—Si no quieres que te regresemos al hueco mugriento de donde te sacamos…

—Será mejor que sueltes a la humana y te comportes de una puta vez antes de que colmes toda nuestra paciencia —terminó de decir Agni con la suficiente seriedad como para que Vergil la dejase en paz.

 

Respiró agitada, Lady aprovechó la intervención de los hermanos para soltarle una fuerte bofetada. Lo agarró fuerte del cabello y le mostró hasta dónde podría llegar su ira.

 

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella—. Y te tomaré la palabra, llamaré a Dante. Este trabajo no es para débiles. Por lo que veo sólo él tiene las agallas para enfrentarse a esto. Tú puedes perderte en el infierno de tu preferencia; cobarde.

 

Sintiendo deseos de escupirle en la cara, se conformó con sólo soltarlo y apartarse de él. Tomando a _Kalina Ann_ y antes de continuar su marcha junto a los hermanos demonio, le espetó una última cosa mirándolo por encima del hombro. Le importó poco que él la viese con el mismo enfado:

 

—Sólo te pediré una cosa que creo que sí podrás cumplir: No nos estorbes.

 

Sin más que decir les pidió a Agni y Rudra seguirla hasta donde seguramente estaba el portal. Aún con el corazón alterado y sosteniendo a _Kalina Ann_ con fuerza, Lady se mantuvo firme frente a sus escoltas durante todo el camino.

 

«Me habría matado» pensó un tanto consternada, «no dudaba».

 

Pero eso se ganaba por ayudar a un ser tan retorcido como él. Había cometido el error de pensar que como Dante, Vergil haría caso a su lado humano y haría lo correcto, si bien podía tener algo de humano en él era claro que el híbrido no estaba orgulloso de ello como su gemelo.

 

Se detuvo a mitad de camino y soltó un puñetazo en la pared.

 

—¿Vio a un enemigo invisible? —Le preguntó Agni a Rudra.

—No es nada —dijo Lady—, continuemos.

 

Llamaría a Dante y Trish, les informaría sobre la gravedad del asunto y esperaría su respuesta. Al diablo con la recompensa completa, cuando se hablaba de temas mágicos era mejor hacerse a un lado.

 

—Agni, ¿puedes llamar a Trish y Dante?

—Puedo ir con ellos si me lo pides —contestó el demonio respondiendo bien a la situación.

 

¿Quién diablos necesitaba a Vergil?

 

—Perfecto. Rudra, quédate conmigo y ayúdame a eliminar a todos los seres que hayan podido traspasar la puerta; Agni, informa a Trish y Dante sobre esto… pero evita mencionar a Vergil.

—Sí… eh, ¿quién es Vergil?

—El energúmeno, hermano —dijo Rudra.

—Ah, sí. Entiendo.

 

Lady asintió ante su aprobación.

 

—Y no olvides decirle a Dante que necesitaremos alguna de sus armas especiales. Hay un agujero que cerrar.

 

Asintiendo con el torso, Agni desapareció en una brisa de fuego.

 

—Sólo espero que lleguen a tiempo —musitó Lady continuando su trayecto con Rudra a sus espaldas.

 

La imagen de Vergil reaccionando a las palabras dicha sobre su relación con Eva le hizo meditar sobre su postura. Debió haber mantenido la memoria de Eva lejos de ese inestable idiota.

 

**—Fin de la Misión—**

 


	7. MISIÓN 6: Sangre y Venganza

**MISIÓN 6:**

 

S-A-N-G-R-E

**&**

V-E-N-G-A-N-Z-A

 

* * *

 

Hasta el amanecer Rudra y Lady habían defendido la mansión. Al no tener sus armas de confianza, Lady tuvo que improvisar con la guadaña de un Death Scythe, rebanando a todos los idiotas que pensaban que podrían hacer de las suyas en el mundo humano.

 

No fue hasta que ambos se quedaron sin energías que los rayos de Trish interrumpieron en el campo de batalla y Dante, junto a ella y Agni aparecieron tras un vórtice de relámpagos amarillos.

 

—Vaya, vaya, miren quien nos invitó a unirnos a la fiesta —dijo Dante contento antes de ponerse a disparar a discreción.

—¡Cállate y pelea! —Gritó Lady encontrándose con Trish, dejando que Dante y Agni se hicieran cargo de los otros—, gracias por venir.

—Cuando quieras —usó sus rayos contra un par de fantasmas para que Dante pudiese partirlos por la mitad—. ¿Es este el vórtice, no es así?

—Sin una espada demoniaca ni la sangre de un demonio fuerte podremos cerrarla.

—Dante podrá hacerlo —aseguró Trish—, le ayudaré.

 

Entre todos pudieron hacer desaparecer a todos los enemigos, Lady se puso nerviosa de que al recorrer la mansión Trish o Dante se encontrasen con Vergil pero afortunadamente eso no ocurrió. Hasta que la luna llena alumbró, el equipo estuvo listo para proseguir con el cierre.

 

Agni y Rudra tuvieron que descansar de sus cuerpos temporales regresando con Dante, Trish sacó la espada de Sparda y se la entregó al joven. Parado enfrente, el híbrido cortó su mano, centrado en su objetivo y sangrando enfrente del camino al infierno.

 

De pronto Lady dejó de entender lo que Dante murmuraba, el lenguaje demoniaco, eso era. Para hacer válido el ritual, el joven demonio tendría que esforzarse al máximo por cerrar la compuerta a esa cloaca.

 

Cuando Dante estuvo a punto de terminar, sorpresivamente una mano huesuda, casi como una rama oscura, se envolvió alrededor del tobillo de Lady y la arrastró hacia adentro. Intentó sostenerse con la guadaña pero esta cedió, Trish se lanzó a ayudarla pero alguien más se les adelantó, justo cuando la puerta se cerró.

 

—¡Lady! —Exclamaron Dante y Trish, esta última arqueó una ceja ante la seguridad de que había visto a Vergil entrando al portal.

 

La despampanante mujer no pudo dar crédito a lo que vio.

 

 _»Trish, Vergil ha sido vencido. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer._ —En ese momento Trish pensó que por “vencido” quería decir “muerto”. ¿Acaso Mundus no lo dejó morir después de todo?

 _»Sí, Maestro_ —recuerda que ella caminó hasta la salida de su palacio en el infierno, pero se detuvo—. _Antes de irme, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_»¿Qué?_

_»Vergil… ¿está muerto?_

_»Sabes el destino de todos aquellos que me fallan_.

 

Mundus era un ser sádico, malvado hasta la médula y firme creyente de que sus esclavos eran poco menos que objetos. Y cuando supo que Vergil, uno de los hijos de Sparda había sido capturado, lo único que tuvo claro fue que a ella no le hubiese gustado estar en sus zapatos.

 

Muchos demonios en el inframundo odiaban a Sparda y toda su estirpe. Trish oyó que él se había quedado ahí por voluntad propia.

 

 _»Fue un estúpido al quedarse en el Inframundo_ —se burló Phantom en una ocasión, meses antes de hacer la invitación a Dante a la Isla Mallet— _, apenas paseó un poco cuando todos los que tenían ganas de comerse a Sparda se le fueron encima como un enjambre furioso. El bastardo duró mucho tiempo de pie, pero como todos los enemigos del Maestro Mundus no tardó en caer de rodillas._

 

Apenas Trish supo qué había pasado exactamente con él y desde que Dante la tomó bajo su protección siempre se preguntó por qué él no le había cuestionado al respecto. Quizás pensaba que Mundus había mantenido a Vergil como su sucio secreto cuando la verdad era que durante mucho tiempo, luego de hacer ceder la voluntad del demonio, lo usó más como un objeto de adorno que como un enemigo.

 

De hecho, antes de transformarse en lo que Dante había conocido como _Nero Ángelo_ , Vergil pasó por diversas fases de tormentos con el fin de arrancarle todo orgullo de su sistema. Volverlo una marioneta y hacerlo pelear a muerte contra su propio hermano.

 

¿Quién lo diría? Vergil peleaba contra Dante con más pasión estando libre que atado como un perro bajo la voluntad de Mundus. Incluso así, a Trish le parecía curioso cómo cada vez que Vergil parecía recobrar un poco de su _yo verdadero_ dudaba sobre hacerle daño real a su gemelo.

 

 _Nero Ángelo_ era sólo la sombra de lo que Vergil fue alguna vez. Su poder había sido tomado para crear un ente con un mecanismo asesino perfecto, un muñeco que fue destruido por Dante quien seguramente pensó que había matado a de verdad a Vergil.

 

Si su hipótesis de que _Nero Ángelo_ sobre que realmente un tétrico muñeco con el poder robado de Vergil era cierto, ¿qué hizo realmente Mundus con él y dónde lo dejó mientras mandaba a su alter ego a atacar a Dante?

 

Además, Trish sostuvo el medallón de Eva entre sus manos viendo a Dante golpear la pared con furia, ¿por qué hacerle creer a Dante que Vergil estaba muerto poniéndole el collar a _Nero Ángelo_ y dándoselo sin más una vez que lo venció?

 

A menos de que Vergil (el verdadero) le sirviese más que el medallón.

 

Sólo dios podría saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

 

…

 

Lady se aferró a la guadaña aun cuando su cuerpo azotó contra el suelo. Le costó mucho pero recuperó su movilidad mirando por todos lados, era la habitación de donde había sacado a Vergil, sólo que la cama estaba ocupada por la bruja que antes había atacado.

 

—Tú —masculló Lady levantándose, empuñó la guadaña y la apuntó con las intenciones de atacar.

—En cuanto hagas el más pequeño movimiento contra mí, un grupo de demonios te desgarrará por completo —le informó el demonio con una sonrisa sobre sus ennegrecidos labios—. Así que si yo fuera tú, bajaría esa cuchilla.

 

Sin más elección, Lady bajó el arma más no la soltó.

 

—¿Qué quieres? El portal se ha cerrado, matarme no te servirá de nada —informó con fuerza, no sólo para ella, sino para el puñado de demonios alados que gruñían desde arriba del techo. Por sus patas largas y deformes, Lady vio que uno de ellos había sido el que la había arrastrado hasta ese hueco.

 

El demonio femenino rio con burla.

 

—Lo sé, y es una pena sin embargo nuestra vida es eterna y siempre habrá un idiota tratando de abrirla desde afuera. Me bastará con llamar a un humano para que este busque la forma de abrir el camino de nuevo. Aún si está sellada con la sangre del hijo de Sparda —se rio—, yo tengo mucha más sangre del otro como para preocuparme.

 

Lady agarró firmemente la guadaña.

 

—Eso no te dará la victoria —le dijo tragándose las ganas de enterrarle la hoja hasta la garganta y atravesarla con ella—. Qué tengas la sangre de Vergil no te dará ventaja, se acabará algún día. Y ya no lo tienes bajo tu poder para seguir obteniéndola.

 

El demonio negó con la cabeza sin perturbarse.

 

—Creo que no lo entiendes —bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar presumiendo su galante vestido negro, abierto de la pierna derecha y sus tacones de aguja—. ¿Sabes uno de los más grandes defectos del linaje de Sparda?

 

Lady no respondió.

 

—Son débiles ante los humanos —informó con un aire decepcionado—. Parece un defecto de fábrica pero así es; la sangre de Sparda no puede evitar sentirse atraída hacia los sucios humanos. Si hubieses conocido a Sparda sabrías cómo es que procreó hijos tan deliciosos —se lamió los labios y agregó—: Eso mismo ha pasado con el gemelo menor… y ahora con el mayor.

—¿Pero de qué me estás hablan…?

 

Un temblor hizo que Lady soltase la guadaña a lo que la mujer demonio aprovechó para tomarla del cuello y pegarla contra la pared. Las aves demoniacas de arriba se alborotaron y salieron por la puerta arriba de las escaleras.

 

—Pasó años conmigo —gruñó furiosa apretando el cuello de Lady, esta pateaba su abdomen y su cara pero no surtía efecto—. ¡Yo le di mi cuerpo durante todo ese tiempo y jamás logre siquiera excitarlo! ¡¿Qué es lo que tienen las humanas que yo no, para cautivar a los demonios que me interesan?! —Luego le gruñó cerca de sus labios, como si amenazase con besarla—: ¿Por qué vino por ti?

 

Sin soltarla, azotó a Lady contra la pared. Inmediatamente después una espada encendida en azul le atravesó el cráneo a la mujer demonio, separándola de ella. Lady cayó de culo al piso, tosiendo.

 

—El problema eres tú.

—¿Dante? —Masculló Lady mirando arriba, sin reconocer el tono de la voz del gemelo que estaba parado frente a ella, mirando al demonio que destrozó la espada en su cabeza.

 

Vergil arrojó el mango con la hoja de acero rota; la mujer demonio se sacó la otra parte de la cuchilla de su cabeza, chorreando sangre negra.

 

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo pude haberte dado todo! ¡Poder y respeto si fuesen necesarios!

—Me mantuviste encadenado como un esclavo.

—¡Te negabas a aceptarme!

—No estoy tan loco como para aceptar a una basura como tú. Ni siquiera como amante.

—¡Y por eso te reduje a una miserable puta! —Lanzó hacia ambos un ataque de rayos morados que soltaban un olor repugnante a huevo podrido. Rápidamente Vergil tomó a Lady de la ropa y reaparecieron en otra esquina del cuarto—. ¡Por eso dejé que todo aquel que quisiera cogerte lo hiciera! ¡Lo único que tenías que hacer para que parase era arrodillarte frente a mí y aceptarme como tu maestra!

 

Vergil usó una velocidad asombrosa para atravesar a la mujer demonio con su mano derecha entera. Los pies de esta se alzaron cuando él alzó su brazo, enterrándolo aún más hasta hundir el codo.

 

—Jamás —le gruñó expulsando de su ser un infernal fuego azul que consumió a la mujer rápidamente mientras esta gritaba sin poder hacer nada para evitar su fin.

—¡Yo te amaba! —Chilló convirtiéndose en cenizas, luego en polvo que cayó por todo el piso.

 

Bajando la mano, Vergil se acercó a Lady.

 

—Ya no te debo nada —le dijo tomándola de la ropa otra vez para transportarlos en el mismo despacho que de la noche de ayer.

 

Debido al brusco cambio, Lady respiró agitada con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose mareada.

 

—Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que ya no me debes nada? —Quiso saber mirándolo desde el suelo—. Vergil.

—Pon ese cerebro a trabajar y entiéndelo —dijo dispuesto a irse, sin embargo sus piernas flaquearon.

 

Vergil cayó de cara contra el piso, cuando Lady se acercó descubrió que estaba inconsciente.

 

—Gastaste mucha energía. —Posiblemente toda la que había podido reunir durante el tiempo que estuvieron cerrando la compuerta del Inframundo.

 

Tan cansada como nunca, Lady se acostó junto a él apartándole un mechón blanco de la cara.

 

—Dulces sueños —le susurró cerrando los ojos.

 

…

 

—¡Será mejor que busquen bien, tontos! ¡Porque Lady no tiene su tiempo! —Exclamaba Dante apresurando a Agni y Rudra a buscar a Lady.

 

Trish de cierto modo se sentía tranquila. Lady era fuerte y seguía pensando que Vergil o alguien muy parecido a él estaba con ella, ojalá no fuese un enemigo más del cual preocuparse.

 

—Hermano, ¿estoy oliendo mal o la humana está arriba? —Preguntó Agni.

—¿Arriba dónde? ¿En el cielo? ¡Oh no, Lady! ¡¿Qué cuentas le entregaré a tu madre?! —Gritó Dante dramáticamente.

 

Levantándose del suelo, Trish, Agni, Rudra y Dante fueron al piso de arriba donde los demonios creían que estaba Lady. Sorpresa se llevaron cuando la encontraron durmiendo acostada en una de las habitaciones con una manta encima.

 

—Ahí está —dijo Rudra—, tu nariz nunca se equivoca, hermano.

—¿Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar? —Quiso saber Dante entrecerrando sus ojos.

«Así que sí eras tú» pensó Trish sin poder evitar sonreír, viendo la ventana abierta del cuarto con las cortinas meciéndose por el viento.

 

Lady lucía cansada y necesitaba descansar.

 

—Ya puedes relajarte, estará bien, sólo debe dormir y recuperar fuerzas —dijo Trish tomando el hombro de Dante—. Deja que Agni y Rudra descansen también un poco, nosotros ya debemos irnos.

—¡Oh no! —Exclamó Dante—, yo cerré el portal y quiero mi dinero por eso.

—Vámonos ya —espetó Trish llevándose a Dante de la oreja a un vórtice de rayos, desapareciendo justo como aparecieron.

 

Agni y Rudra los acompañaron sin más en sus estados incorpóreos.

 

— **Fin de la Misión—**

**Author's Note:**

> Les agradezco mucho por leer.  
> Si desean saber más de este fic u otros de mi autoría, por favor síganme en mi página de Facebook "ADILAY ACKATERY".
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
